I Never Meant To Be 'The One'
by InnocentAmy
Summary: Sequal to 'My Own Rebel Love Song'. Amy left Andy Biersack at Warped because of the whole Juliet incident, but has she really moved on from him and the rest of Black Veil Brides? Maybe Andy was 'the one'. Andy Biersack, CC, Ashley Purdy, Jinxx, Jake Pitts. Amy and Ruby O/C
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Meant To Be 'The One' - Chapter 1**

**Please note that all the band names the girls suggest are ones made up by myself. I didnt steal the names or copy any other bands name, its all totaly origional.**

* * *

My arms were full of different bottles and cans containing all kinds of consumable liquids. From a Capri-Sun to a bottle of beer, it was all there.

"Whoa there Amy girl! You're gonna drop something. Here", Lily said as she grabbed a few of the bottles from me.

I gratefuly let her take some and said, "thanks Lily. You were the only one to come help me." My voice got a little louder towards the end, purposely making it so that the other girls had a chance of hearing me from the living room.

Lily smirked at my comment towards the girls in the other room, making her snakebits stick out a little, and skipped out of the kitchen with the drinks she had.

I chuckled at her. She was so random.. She reminded me of CC a little. Oh CC, how I miss your playful banter. And Jake with his appetite that could eat anyone out of house and home. Id also heard that he had started to date my friend Ella- they had met before at a little party I threw for BVB whe they had returned from tour. I missed Jinxx with his quietness and even Ash and his Purdyness. A smile formed at the thought. Though I do see Ash on skype sometimes, he and Ruby are still a loving couple. But he has been on tour for the past two month- ever since Warped, actualy- so I hadnt seen him in person yet. I didnt want to say that I missed Andy but.. I did. Stop, Amy. Its over.

Although I tried, and failed, at trying to stop my process of thought, that last night came running back to me. The images consumed my brain, making my head burn. The picture of Andy and Juliet. My tears. Danny outside the bus. It all flushed through my brain.

I decided to try and think of the postitives that came from that night.

Id returned home to a more aware mother and Id also made some new friends on the way. Maddy, for example, was one and once she had made me show her my screaming skills, she wouldnt shut up talking to me...

"I play drums", she had said back on Asking Alexandria's bus.

We were talking about music and what we could play. The fact that I could scream a little came up.

"No fucking way!", Maddy had gushed. "Scream for me? Please? Ive never heard a girl do screamo." She then started to jump up and down on her seat a little, leaving me to giggle from my position on the floor.

I remember screaming a few lyrics from Asking Alexandria's newer song called To The Stage. Id heard it and instantly fell in love with it.

Maddy seemed pleased with my screaming skills, but I have a long way to go until they are perfected. The guys had even heard me and had applauded a little. I remember blushing at that part.

We then all spent the rest of the ride home- which was a long time- discussing the topic of becoming a band. Maddy had wanted to be a famous drummer for ages, apparently. I wasnt bothered about being famous, sure I wanted to have some effect on the world and not just stay in the background all my life, but I wasnt sure if fame was for me. Turns out I was so wrong.

"Amy, you okay back there?" Caitlin shouted back to the kitchen where I was. She was the youngest of us all yet she was the most motherly I guess you could say. You could always hear the concern in her voice and she always made sure we were safe when going out and stuff.

When I returned home from Warped, I was shocked to discover that we had new neighbours. Caitlin and her little sister and mother had just moved from Ireland to next door to us. She had an awesome accent! Lucky enough for me, she was into my style of music and didnt care about the voulume of my radio. We had become fast friends and after a while we discovered that she could play guitar really well.

"Yeah", I said as I walked into the living room.

Scuzz was, once again, blasting from my Tv. My mum couldnt moan because she was working again. And with the way she has been lately, I wonder if she would even moan at all. She has been really awesome with me ever since we had that phone conversation back at Warped. Fuck, why did my thoughts keep going back to Warped? Get. Over. It.

"Finaly! Im fucking thirsty", Maddy said as she took a beverage from me. "Thank you." Sure, now she talked all sweetly.

Everyone who didnt yet have one took a drink from me and conversations started from all points of the room.

"We should practice soon, mother fuckers. The fallen angels are weeping because they cannot hear the awesomeness which is our band", Lily said with a serious face. She flipped a long strand of platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, showing off the darker layers underneath.

Everyone chuckled at her comment.

"Dude, you are so randomly funny", Ruby giggled.

Ruby had returned from Warped as soon as she found out I had gone. I didnt want her to leave Ash and be unhappy but she just told me that Im her best friend and she would never leave me. I aww'ed at that. Ash and the guys had told her that they had to stay over in America to do some more tour dates, therefore, she skypes him.

"Anyway, shouldnt we think of a name for the band yet? Its been a couple weeks and we are still no where", I suggested.

Yeah, our band had only been around for about two weeks. But it was only two months ago I left Warped. Gah, stop thinking!

"Yeah we should think of a name first. You guys have been working really hard, you deserve a break." Caitlin. Alway the protective one.

I looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back enthusiasticaly, her nose ring and snakebites shone in the sunlight from where she was sitting near my window. Her long, dark hair looked lighter in the direct light and her new glasses reflected the outside beams.

"That would be cool", I smiled. We do need a name.

Ruby jumped in straight away and said, "Oh how about 'Satan's Sluts'?"

Lily, Maddy, Caitlin and myself all turned out heads towards her. Im pretty sure we all had the same expression, too.

"What the fudge donkey?" Lily and her randomness, but its not totaly difficult to understand her.

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed her hands through her bright red hair. "Satan's Sluts'. For a band name that is. Our fans can be called our 'Whores'", she said excitedly.

"Rube thats, um, and awesome idea but its wrong on so many levels", I giggled. I doubt our fans would like to be called whores.

Ruby shrugged it off and continued to down her drink. She wasnt mad at us for not taking her idea, fuck no, Ruby isnt like that at all.

"How about 'Forever The Holy Passion'?" Maddy said to us. She always had great ideas and this was just an example of that.

"Thats awesome!" I grinned. The rest of the girls nodded along and smiled with me, they seemed happy too.

"Or, if you want to go darker since we are kind of a screamo band, we could be called 'Downhill Murder'?" Maddy continued.

"That would be cool too, but Forever The Holy Passion seemes less... scary", Caitlin said quietly.

I, Ruby and Lily all agreed.

"So I guess thats settled. Now, lets go practice my fellow FTHP children!" I fist pumed the air as I rose from my seat.

"FTHP?" Lily asked, distracted by my Tv.

"Yeah, FTHP means Forever The Holy..." I trailed off and gestured towards her, indicating she was missing something.

"Ohhh. Okay! Sorry, my brain was taken over by the alien Tv at that moment in time", she said.

"Oh no, Lily! Did they probe you?" Maddy shouted in mock horror.

That set us all off. Ruby went into her silent giggling fit and fell to the floor while Caitlin snorted a few times through laughing and I bent over clutching my sides. Overreaction? Possible. But their expressions, priceless!

"No, Maddy, they did not probe me", Lily said after finishing her laughing session. "Only Caitlin can do that", she winked at Caitlin who is the only other bisexual member of our group. They wernt together, Lily just had a better relationship with Caitlin because they both understood how hard it was for eachother to come out and be proud of their sexuality.

Caitlin blushed a little but wasnt slow with a comeback. "Bitch please, you wish Id probe you."

That set us off laughing again.

"Okay dude, no one is getting probed in my house. Now lets go and practice." I pulled Ruby up from the floor as I spoke.

We left all our drinks down in the living room and headed down to my basement.

Ive never used the basement before now. Neither has my mum. We never needed it so we just filled it with all the crap that we never use anymore. But when it was decided for definate that we were making a band, we all tried to figure out a place where we could practice. Since my mum is always away working, I practicaly dont have a dad and I have the space in my house, I decided to clean out our basement and use that as our make-shift studio. It turned out to be awesome.

Ruby had her own bass and since shes never really at home, she brought it here and left it in my basement. We also had a few electric guitars- curtosy of me going to cheap shops and bootsales- and an acoustic which was actualy mine. Id bought a mic a few weeks ago and customised the stand a little to make it more my own. Maddy brought over her old drum set she had- Sam bought her a new one when he found out she was in a band but she kept that at home. Which meant we had everything we needed to tear shit up with our music.

And now we had an official name! You could sense a new wave of happiness around us because f that simple face. This was going to be one hell of a good practice.

Forever The Holy Passion. Remember the name, mother fuckers.

* * *

**Fuck Yes! **

**The first chapter of I Never Meant To Be 'The One' (MORLS 2) is done! I love it alread and cant wait to share the rest of the chapters with you guys! **

**And Caitlin, Maddy and Lily are all based off real people who are my social networking friends haha.**

**You can find Maddy on here as she writes stories (a BVB story, too) and on twitter at All_My_Hate and you can find Caitlin on twitter at Vamptabulous :) Lily doesnt have twitter but you can find her on Wattpad.**

**Ruby and Amy are my official character. Totaly made up. But I do give each of them a few traits of mine and a few traits of my friends, it makes them more personal to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

***Andy POV***

I flung myself onto my bunk, just like every other night over the past two months. It wasnt even due to tiredness from preforming, it was due to the fact that I was no longer fully happy with my life because Amy was not here. Sure we have amazing fans and everything else, but Amy made me feel even more complete.

When we found out she had gone home from Warped, all I wanted to do was get the next flight over to England and sit on her doorstep apologizing. But I couldnt. Later that night, our tour manager had told us that we had a tour starting once Warped was over. Ive got to say, that did indeed fuck with my plans.

All I wanted to do was apologizs to Amy, hug her and kiss her, bury my head into her soft hair. I didnt fully understand why I wanted to apologize though because I didnt willing kiss Juliet, but I knew I had to say something to her. I just wanted her back.

What also sucked was the fact that I couldnt even call her. Amy had left her phone on the bus the day she left and when I phoned Ruby asking to speak to Amy, I got the phone put down on me! Obviously, by Amy.

"Andy, dude, you okay?"

I pulled my head out of my pillow to see Ash stood beside my bunk. His warpaint was half worn off from sweating.

"Same old, same old", I mumbled.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, until a small smile spread across his lips. "Hey, wanna know something?"

A sigh escaped my mouth. I wanted so much to tell him to fuck off and leave me alone, but hes my friend, brother even, and he has really been there for me these past couple months. Those thoughts in mind, I decided to play along. "What?"

"This is the last day of touring..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"We get some time off", he said simply.

"Yes, Ash. Im well aware of that fact." I was getting a little annoyed now.

"Well, I was thinking we should go shop for some new underwear on our time off. Y'know, since we have been living off Jinxx's and crappy convenent store ones for the past two months?"

"Ugh, yeah we should. I still cant believe we somehow lost all our fucking underwear", I grumbled. Jinxx wasnt exactly my size in the underwear department. Im not being cocky- no pun intended- I just mean that he has more off an ass and Im a little sick of the boxers falling down to my ankles during a show.

Ashley dropped his eyes to the floor but I could just about see a grin on his face. He tried- unsucessfuly- to muffle a laugh. "Yeah, too bad we lost them."

I gave him a suspicious look but he didnt see it so I just let it go.

"Anyway", he perked up. "I think we should go buy those nice boxers we bought before. But damn, its back in England. Want to come with? I dont want to go all the way over the pond on my own?" He gave me the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Dude, those eyes dont work on me", _only when Amy does it they do_, I added in my mind. "And Ruby is over there. She can meet you."

"Yeah I know but I want a flying buddy! And its..." He seemed hesitant to finish his sentence.

"Its what?" I asked, getting even more annoyed.

Ash coughed a little and said, "and its Amy's birthday."

My eyebrows rose and my eyes bugged a little. It was her birthday? I never actualy found out when her birthday was when we were together, I felt pretty bad about that. But its her birthday! This would be the perfect time to see her.

"Ah, I see a smile! Its settled then. Get packing! We leave tomorrow", Ash yelled happily as he went back to the main part of the bus. He grabbed a towel from his bunk on his way, wiping the sweat and paint from his skin.

Wow, I get to see Amy soon.

A wave of sickness ran through my stomach. What if she didnt want to see me? Well, I knew she didnt want to see me so how can I go about this? Do I just show up at her door? Wait, has Ash told Ruby Im coming to see her? What if Ruby tells Amy and Amy locks herself in her room and refuses to see me?

I threw my head into my hands whilst worrying.

"Oh and Andy!" Ashley yelled from the living area of the bus.

"What?" I shouted back. My deep voice cracked a little, fuck now they will proberly think Im crying.

"Ruby hasnt told Amy we are coming so we are going to suprise her!"

My head jerked up. That was lucky.

"And dont worry, we are on our wall to a mall tomorrow to shop for a present."

Okay, Ash is my hero. I need to buy something for her birthday, but I want it to be meaningful and smomething that I havnt just picked at random.

"Thanks Ash!" I shouted.

I would be seeing Amy in less than two days. I couldnt stop the smile that spread across my face, stretching out the stitch that I had painted on. And it would be her twentieth birthday. This has to be a special time for her and Im determine to help make it special whether Im her boyfriend or not. I just hope she will forgive me and take me back. Well, I guess I will find out pretty soon.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isnt as long, but dont worry the others will be their usual length. I have things planned mother fuckers! haha.**

**Keep reading my little inspirers and please feel free to comment, I love hearing from you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Andy", I breathed against his neck.

Id missed this so much. The sweet smell of him mixed with the muskiness of cigarett somke. The softness of his full lips against mine and how cold his lip ring felt. The feel of his skin as I pulled him closer. I felt like I had been deprived of it all.

A small moan escaped his mouth as I bit down on the side of his throat. His arms wrapped around my waist a little tighter and his large hands gripped the exposed skin of my hips.

I pulled away from him and looked into the pit of endless blue which are his eyes. "I love you, Andy." My voice was proud and strong as I told him I loved him.

Those eyes stared back at me, but they seemed to harden in depth. His face clouded over and became blank.

My body started to shake in his arms. He doesnt love me. I could feel my eyes prick with tears and some even escaped from the corners. I tried to blink a few times but the tears would not let me.

"Amy..." Andy said in a monotone voice. There was no emotion at all. It was just... dead. "You need to wake up, Amy."

My body started thrashing around, trying to pull myself from his grip, but that caused him to only hold me tighter. Why was he holding me? He doesnt love me.

"Let go, Amy. Wake up", he whispered once, twice, a third time. His long, dark hair started to blow around his face in the sudden slight breeze.

I gave him a confused look through my tears. Then, as my gaze trailed over him, I realised I was the one gripping onto him. My small fingers clutched to his bare arms in an unatural looking way, causing my knuckles to turn even more pale and giving Andy small red marks on his skin in the shape of my fingers.

"Amy", Andy said again in that monotone voice. "Wake up."

My eyes flew open to the sight of bright red.

"Happy birthday, Amy!" Ruby shouted. "Im glad I finaly woke you up."

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. Today I turn twenty. I didnt see the big deal, though. My friends are always around me, I have everything I need, and we party alot anyway. Nothing new or exciting would happen today.

"Woman dont groan! You should be happy! You are not the big two zero!" Ruby sounded overy enthusiastic today. By the sound of her voice, you would think she had just been sexting Ash or something.

I stayed silent on my bed while Ruby went to my window and pulled open my curtains.

"Ah!" My body recoiled from the bright sunlight. "Dude, this is England. Why is it so sunny?" I pulled the blanket up over my face and forced my eyes shut.

Ruby's sigh was audiable even from under my blankets. "Come on, get up."

Suddenly, the blanket was taken away from me, leaving me there to curl up on my bed. But this was Ruby, she wont stop until Im up. "Fine", I grumbled as I threw my legs over the side of my bed.

"Yey! And wear something nice, we have plans today", she winked.

"Oh god." Never trust Ruby with plans. If it was always up to her, I would have went to a stripper club for my thirteenth birthday.

She flipped her bright hair over her shoulder, gave me a quick grin, and headed out of my room to let me get dressed.

With another sigh, I headed over to my wardrobe to pick out some cothes for the day. She said nice clothes so I pulled out my newest pair of ripped skinny jeans and tugged on my tight fitting Paramore shirt. Im not exactly going to wear a dress, am I?

After taking a quick shower, straightening my hair to the point of it burning, and applying some eyeliner to my upper and lower eye, I picked up my new phone from my bedside table and headed downstairs.

My new phone is awesome, its a newer model and it even has internt (thanks to my mum paying the contract). Although, sometime I do miss the simplicity of my old phone. I should never have left it on BVB's bus! I could have just changed my number. Amy, you are a dumb ass.

"Amy!" Lily yelled as I reached the living room. She came running towards me, leaving Ruby, Caitlin and Maddy trailing behind her.

I was engulfed into a bone crushing hug, released, then back to a bone crushing hug. My fiends are awesome.

Once I was released from everyones hold, my gaze landed on all the cards that were placed along my fireplace and cabinets. Different shades of balloons decorated the open space and Im sure that if I was to go outside I would see a large birthday banner. The floor was sprinkled with confettie which made it look really pretty.

"Happy birthday", Caitlin wished me. She gave me a sweet smile, pushed up her glasses, and handed me a little decrotive bag.

"Oh thank you, but you shouldnt have!" I took the bag and hugged her back again.

I meekly looked into the bag and pulled out a selection of band bracelets. From Murderdolls to You Me At Six, they were all there.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, Caitlin!" I gave her yet another hug. Present giving is the worst thing, in my opinion, but this was perfect. She hadnt gone over board and she hadnt wasted her money on something I could never use.

"No problem, sweetie. I know what your like when it comes to presents so I got you something you can wear everyday." I swear these girls can read my mind.

Various small gifts were given to me and all of them were amazing. Maddy had gotten me a few CD's, including Asking Alexandria's new album and Falling In Reverse's. Lily had gotten me a Pokemon necklace and a small customised stuff animal which had FTHP- which was our bands initials- written across it. Ruby was being her usual self and bought me a sex toy, which I will not go into detail about. I thanked them all and went to put my birthday gifts into my room.

Once all my new things were placed safely in my room, I returned to my friends- and fellow band members- to see what was happening today.

"Well," Maddy said. "Arnt you wondering why we only got you small presents?"

"Um, no." I gave her a confused expression. That would just be plain rude and ungrateful, plus I didnt want anything in the first place so their suprises have made my day, really.

"Huh", Maddy simply said. She then gave her full attention to her newly cut hair. Her fingers ran over the new undercut she had gotten and them pushed the longer part of her hair over to the other side.

Lily strated to bounce in her seat, a huge grin spread across her face, making her snakebites jutt out a little again. "Oh can we please just tell her?"

My eyes shifted to each girl. "Tell me what?" I dont like being kept in the dark on things and the fact that they seemed a little shifty made me extra suspicious. I started to twirl my bleached tips around my fingers, waiting for a reply.

Ruby sighed and finaly said, "okay... We have a suprise party planned for you. It _was_ a suprise"- she shot a glare at Lily who waved it off with another smile- "so when you get there please act suprised?"

"Wait, when we get _there_?" Where were we going here?

Maddy was the one to answer my question this time. "Yeah Sam has a friend whose brother said he knows you. I forgot his name but he said he went to the same school as you and he has seen our bands youtube videos. So he said we could have the party at his house because it is huge. Sam even said it was huge."

"So your cousin got his friends brother, who I may or may not know, to have a suprise party for me in his house? Does that not sound werid to anyone but me?" I said.

"Dude, he knows you. He claims he went to your school and he said he even had you on facebook until you went and deleted your account." Maddy kept messing on with her new hair as she spoke to me, she seemed totaly fine with all this. So did all the others, apparently.

I shook my head and said, "fine, whatever. But if people start doing drugs or anything Im out of there."

Ruby came over to me and put a toned arm over my shoulder. "Babe, dont worry. If anything like that happenes I shall be the first one out with you", she said sweetly. "But its your birthday so losen up and have some fun okay? And cute guys will be there", she winked devilishly at me.

A small fake laugh escaped my lips to hide the pain that one sentence caused me.

I didnt want to meet some random cute guy at a party, I wanted Andy. But maybe my dream meant something. Maybe it meant that I had my chance with Andy and I needed to just move on and let go. Surely, he couldnt still love me after I left him like that.

Lily's voice brought me back from my land of thinking. "Lets get a Mcdonalds before we go to the party!" She always spoke so enthusiasticaly that you just had to smile along with her.

"Isnt it a little early to go to the party?" I asked. Partys dont usualy start till night, it wasnt even four in the afternoon yet.

"Dude, Lily always gets sidetracked by something. We will be lucky if we make it there by midnight with this one", Maddy said as she pointed to Lily. She had a good point.

After draping a jacket over my arm, we headed out to drive to Macdonalds. This would be a good day, I told myself. Im going to move on with my life and have fun. Im twenty fucking years old!

Bring on the party. Bring on the fun. Bring on the boys.

* * *

**Party coming in the next chapter and what do you guys think will happen? I bet I totaly shock you ;)**

**Please comment and let me know if you are liking this. This chapter was a bit of a filler but leads to bigger things I guess you could say.**

**Keep reading and enjoying (hopefuly) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Long chapter, enjoy :)**

**Warning: a slight rape scene may or may not occur in this chapter. I dont want to give anything away, but if you feel that you cannot cope with even the slightest bit of detail- for example if clothes got ripped or something- then its best you dont read this chapter. I know there are alot of rape victims in the world and I dont want to offend any of you or make you feel upset. So please read with caution.**

* * *

"This house is so fucking rad!" Lily said excitedly, sipping at her can of enegy drink. Why did we stop and allow her to buy a Monster drink, again? "Seriously, a unicorn is being born right now because this is a magical moment." Her wide eyes wondered off around the open space yet again, marveling at it.

To be fair, the house was amazing. The garden was huge with lush green grass but we only had so long to be amazed by that little aspect before we had been ushered inside. The living room was huge with an extreamly expensive looking three-d Tv planted on the wall. The floor was a dark shade of wood but looked strangely comfty. Towards the back of the wall was a simple yet eligant looking sofa that could hold over nine people. All the cabinets were made from delicate looking glass, I vauegly worried if they would get smashed tonght what with all the drinking teenagers but the owner didnt seem to mind.

Speaking of the owner, it turns out I did know him.. Sort of.

"Amy!" He yelled happily once he saw me in his home.

"Hey, Derek", I replied with a wave.

Derek had gone to my school- back when I was a student- but we never really talked. He was never really into the same stuff as me, either. His music taste was mostly pop and he would always wear shirts with people like Rhianna or Nicky Minge (excuse my nickname for her) printed on them. Derek never use to bother coming over and sitting with me or anything, but sometimes I would catch him staring at me. Ive got to say that he use to freak me out a little, but dont judge a book by its cover, right?

"Thats all I get?" He asked, flicking his Bieber style hair out of his dark eyes.

Before I could respond, he pulled me towards him and crushed himself against me. Derek wrapped his muscled arms aroud my waist and I started to get a little freaked out when his hands headed downwards towards my ass.

"Um, well, hey", I said awkwardly as I twisted out of his hold. "Thanks for throwing me this party at your house."

"Which is ah-fucking-mazing by the way!" Maddy yelled with a drink in her hand. That girl is such a lightweight.

Derek chuckled at her then turned his attention back to me. "No problem. Just have fun, birthday girl! Il go get you a drink", he smiled. Something about his smile sent a shiver down my spine. I watched his burly frame as he walked away.

"Dude, you okay?" Ruby asked me. Her light eyes were still fully focoused and the drink in her hand had barely been drank.

"Yeah, yeah", I assured her. "Just, y'know, waiting for the fun to kick in."

She smiled at me and threw her arm over my shoulder for the second time today. "Look, this party is for you. Start having fun misses!"

"Im trying, Rube. Its just..." I trailed off, my eyes now glued to the wooden floor beneath me. My fingers messed with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Its just you miss Andy?"

My head snapped up to look at her. "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled down at me and gave me a loving, sisterly look. "I know you dream about him- and not in a pervy way", she laughed. "And I can read you like a book, Amy. But dont worry okay", she lifted my chin up with herfingertips for I had dropped my eyes to the floor again. "Things work out for the best. And Im sure tonight will be the best", she winked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "oh really? And why would that be?"

Ruby's glossy lips pursed for a moment. "Lets just say, we wont be the only outcasts here tonight..." She traied off as she started to walk away from me and into the kitchen.

What the fuck was that suppose to mean?

I looked around me to see where the other girls had gone, but I couldnt see them. They were now lost in the sea of people, people who I doubt I even knew. Most of them had some for of pop shirts on and it made me wonder if they even knew that I wasnt into that shit. Some of the few girls I saw had extreamly short skirts on, showing off their legs that practicaly glowed orange. I guess that the other woman at this party were in one of the many rooms in this house along with some dude, considering the amount of gasps and moans I was hearing.

Myself and my band members were definatly the only 'outcasts' here tonight. I have no idea what Ruby was going on about. Maybe my judgment was wrong and she was drunk.

"Here you go", a voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Derek stood there with two drink in his hands.

I pressed my hand against my Paramore top, over my heart. "Fuck", I breathed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He smirked at me- his thin lips going even thinner- and said nothing. Then he thrusted the dark drink towards me, again saying nothing.

"Um, thanks.." I grabbed hold of the glass but before I pressed it to my lips, I asked, "what is this, like?"

"Vodka and a little bit of coke", he said as he chugged his own down. I watched as it slithered down his throat, causing his large Adams apple to move with the motion.

Well, I am here to have fun, I thought. With that in mind, I brought the large glass to my lips and swallowed most of its contents in one. "Whoa. When you said a little bit of coke, you really meant a little bit", I laughed. The drink tasted like pure vodka, the coke was barely tangable.

Derek finished his drink off rather quicky, flicked his hair again, then started to chat with me. "So, I hear you sta..."

I blinked furiously, suddenly. My vision was blurring and the voices around me started to fade. What the hell? Vodka didnt take effect this quick. I should know, Ive had vodka many a times and Ive never felt like this.

My breaths became shallow and my eyes started to droop. "Der-De-" I tried to call Derek's name because he was closest to me, but I couldnt get the words past my now tingling lips.

I could faintly hear Derek's voice around me but I couldnt place the words. My head felt like it was spinning and everything around me became blurs of colours. Those colours started to move around and it took me a few moments to realise that I was moving. The feel of something wrapped around my waist made me a little more alert but my vision was still fucked up, my head still spinning. Thats when I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up disoriented and my head was still spinning. My eyes opened sowly and all I could see was white. A white ceiling. What the fuck? Had I passed out. I blinked a few more times and tried to raise my head, unsuccessfuly. My hands grasped at the first things they could, which turned out to be soft clothing or something.

After a few moments, I did my best to turn my head to the side and saw that I was on a large bed in a dark room. My vision was still a tiny bit blurry and that mixed with the fact that it was dark, didnt help me uncover any of my surroundings. My hands were still gripping the sheets when I head someone cough.

"So she finaly wakes up", a voice said from the darkness.

I tried to turn my head again but felt an extreamly warm hand on my face, frocing my eyes to stay to the cieling above me.

"Wha-whats... happeing?" I stammered. My voice sounded sleepy and my eyes started to droop a little again.

"Just be quite", the voice said demandingly. The voice had an edge to it, and it sounded a little drunk.

Wait I know that voice. "Derek?" I managed to croak out.

The bed shook slightly and I realised it was from him laughing. His body was shaking the bed. Wait, his body was on top of me.

I tried my best to focous my eyes more and I saw his face positioned towards the right of me, so he wasnt in direct view. Yet his muscled body was pressed against mine, his arms gripping the sheets beside my face.

"Just be quiet. It wont take long", he murmered.

Sudeenly, I felt his hand reach down to the zipper of my skinny jeans. He managed to unbutton them and tug the zip down before I even realised what was going on.

"Oh my... god" I whispered. My voice was slowly gaining strength but it was still barely audiable.

While his hand was down there, he unbuttoned his own jeans, too. Oh my god. No, no, no. Im going to get raped.

I let that thought process in my head for a minute. Then I did the most rational thing and tried to scream as loud as I could.

"Shh, its okay. And my name is Derek, not Andy", his hand moved to rub my cheek and push a strand of hair from my face while his other cupped over my mouth. "Scream _my_ name, not someone elses."

Had I shouted Andy? He made it sound like I had. Anyway, I had more important things to try and think about right now than Andy.

My body felt kind of numb but I tried to squirm anyway. I wasnt just going to lay here and take it, Derek should know me better than that. After all, he had gone to school with me before, so he must have seen be in a fight with some bullies. I can be a fiesty bitch.

"Stop squirming, babe", he whispered against my cheek. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hand was still covering my mouth, so he roughly kissed along my exposed cheek and down my jaw, blowing my dyed hair out of the way as he moved down.

My breathing became a little heavier and came faster against his large hand, not out of pleasure but out of fear. I felt his smile against my neck as he noticed my fear. This is one sick bastard, I thought.

I willed myself to do something but my body was working so slow. What the fuck was wrong with me? Id only drank vodka! Vodka... Which Derek had brought me. Had he put something in it?

Suddenly, I felt his hand, that wasnt covering my mouth, grip my hip tightly. He went under the hem of my shirt while still trailing his mouth down my neck, going further and further towards my clevage.

I would not let this happen. I tried so hard to connect my knee with his crotch, but his body had pinned me down. His muscled form was to heavy for me. I started to squirm more but that didnt help either.

"Get. Off me", I managed to say with some effort.

Derek didnt bother to say anything more, he just continued. I gasped as he pushed his hips against my center, making me feel his growing bulge. If he pulls off my underwear, Im screwed.

His hands moved from me to his pants again, this time planning to pull his boxers down.

My eyes bulged. Derek is a stupid drunk though, and as soon as I realised he had moved his sweaty hand away from my mouth, I screamed again. I also tried to throw my arms towards his face, but they just swung lifelessly. His hand returned back to my face just as quick while his other pinned one of my wrists to my side.

"Stop shouting that guy!" He snarled at me. His dark eyes semmed even darker and it wasnt just because of the room. There was no remorse or light or anything in those eyes. They were just endless pits of nothing. That seemed to scare me more; the fact that he wasnt feeling anything as he was about to sexualy attack a drugged woman.

This was it. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do. My body was too numb with the shit Derek had slipped in my drink- whatever that was- my voice wasnt loud enough, Derek wouldnt allow me to scream anyway, and blackness was slowly starting to crawl over my vision again. No, I cant black out right now, not now.

My eyes started to droop as the blakness invaded. The last thing I registered was the feel of Derek's hands hooking around the belt loops of my skinny jeans and hearing a bang that should have sounded louder but, thanks to the darkness that was consuming me, came across as quite quiet.

A final tear escaped my now closed eyes just as the darkness took me into unconciousness.

* * *

**So sorry I left it there but I needed to! What do you thinks going to happen? Comment away! :)**

** Sorry about the rape scene but I really needed it and we dont know if she has actualy been techniqaly raped yet... well, I do but you guys dont :P hehe.**

** Anyways, I really hope what just happened hasnt ruined things for you guys. I will say one thing: at any point in my story, Amy will not get pregnant. I hate that. So thats a spoiler, maybe.**

**Sorry Im rambeling Im just worried that you guys wouldnt like this chapter :/ I hope it suprised you though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Longgg fucking chapter aheah haha. I think it gets better as it goes by so please comment and let me know if you guys liked it? :)**

* * *

***Andy POV***

We pulled up outside of a fucking huge house. The garden looked awesome and you could tell the owners had personal gardeners to tend to it. Lights were flickering from most of the rooms in the house, and the rooms that were dark... Lets just say I could take a guess what was happeing in those.

"Dude, where the fuck are we?" I asked Ash.

We had been on a plane for fuck knows how long and all I wanted to do was see Amy. I had an amazing present to give her, and it wasnt a stupid little box of sweets that meant nothing or something like that. This gift had came purely from my heart. I cant wait to give it to her.

Ashley sighed from beside me in the car. He ran his hands through his teased hair, the word 'Purdy' on his glove shone a little in the dim light. "I told you. One of Amy's old school mates threw a party for her. We came to crash it", he laughed.

I chuckled at his comment. We were not really going to crash it, we were just the suprise, lets say. No one but Ruby knew we were coming. Well, only myself and Ashley were going to be here for Amy's actual birthday. CC, Jake and Jinxx were getting a later plane and should be here early tomorrow morning. They all wanted to see Amy and Ruby again, too.

"You got Amy's present ready?" Ashley asked me. He parked the car and shut it off, leaving us in silence.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for this. "Yeah. Think I should still give her it now, though? Or should I wait till after the party and get her alone?" My head was telling me one thing, my gut was telling me another.

"I dont know, dude. Just wait until you actualy see her and then see how you feel." He pulled off his seat belt and leaned over to put an arm over my shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you to", he said in a heartfelt voice, making his brown eyes big and innocent.

A laugh rippled through my skinny frame. "Wow, dude. So deep."

"That what she said", Ash winked. Classic perv.

I shook my head and chuckled again. "C'mon. Lets go see our girls."

I quickly released my own seatbelt and threw open the car door. Ash was fast on my heels as we headed up the few steps and through the door.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the house was the fact that not a single person there seemed to be into rock. All the femals in the building seemed to have radioactive skin- it fucking glowed! The men were either feeling up the orange girls or were wandering around, chugging down drinks and flipping their Justin Bierber styled hair. Either Amy had loweded her standards and got new friends or she didnt know any fucker here. The latter seemed more likely.

"What the fuck is this music?" Ash rammed his hands against his ears, trying to block out the annoying tunes.

"I have no fucking idea. But its not even loud, just cough and you wont be able to hear it", I joked. Seriously, if this was a party thrown by the guys and me, every fucker there would be drinking whiskey and fistpuming to Alkane Trio or something.

My eyes started to scan the room, looking for Amy.

I started getting some creeped out glares. Clearly some doochebags were freaked out by my appearence.

My long legs were sheethed in black skinny jeans, my new combat boots on my feet and a studded leather jacket covering my dark v-neck shirt. Id teased my long, black hair like I always do and I had a thin line of eyeliner surrounding my eyes. That doesnt make me 'gay' or a 'fag' or a 'devil worshipper', it makes me unique. If some people are too closed minded to see that then they can go fuck themselves.

I pushed myself past a group of guys giving me weird looks and started searching again.

"Andy!" Someone called from behind me.

I spun around on the small heel of my boot and was pulled straight into a hug by Ruby. Her still bright red hair tickled my cheeck a little as she hugged me. My arms wrapped around her body, hugging her back.

"Hey, Ruby", I said happily. I havnt seen this girl in person in two months. But there was also another girl I wanted to see. "Where is Amy?" I asked as I dropped my arms and she released me.

"She was in the living room not long ago. Wheres Ash?" She asked excitedly. Her eyes lit up even more at the mention of his name, you could tell how much she had missed him.

A smile pulled at my lips. "I left him at the door. Hes most likely gone looking for you."

"Ruby, I cant calm Maddy down and- Oh my god!" A girl just a little shorter that Ruby had came running up to us, yelling about something in an Irish accent. She was wearing a classic band shirt and her nose piercing and snakebites were both an extreamly shiny shade of silver. Whatever sentence she was about to say was forgotten when her eyes focoused on me.

Ruby put an arm of the girls shoulder. "Caitlin this is Andy."

Caitlin gave Ruby a weird look. "Do you really have to tell me who he is?"

Ruby shurugged and removed her arm from Caitlin to push a flaming piece of hair behind her ear, "guess not."

"Hey, Caitlin", I said as pulled her in for a hug. A little sqeal escaped her pierced lips as I did so. She seemed to be a fan.

She pulled away after a while and said, "so why are you here at this..." She seemed lost at words to describe the party. You could tell that she was too nice a person to say anything mean by the way she nervously pushed up her glasses and started biting her snakebites.

"Lame-ass party?" I offered. It was a lame party, there was no denieing that.

Caitlin bit at her snakebites again. "I guess so, yeah."

"Well, its Amy's birthday and I want to try and win her back", I smiled. I would try and hopefuly succeed at that.

"Oh yeah, you guys use to date", she said. Her eyes lit up at the fact that I was trying to get back together with Amy.

"So you're Amy's friend?" I asked. After chatting with her for a bit, she seemed to know quite a bit about Amy. Plus she seemed really nice and down to earth. She also like alot of awesome bands. Caitlin was definatly more Amy's type of friend.

"Yeah, I moved here from Ireland and I live next door to her. We have been friends for a couple months now", she smiled proudly.

"Thats awesome", I said. Caitlin's accent sounded so cool, you could listen to her for ages and never get bored.

"What were you saying about Maddy before you had your fangirl moment, anyway?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah. Maddy drank quite a bit and now she is running around with Lily. I cant calm either of them down and we need to find Amy too so we can head home", she said with some deep emotion in her voice. Caitlin seemed really concerned for these girls well beings.

"Lily and Maddy?" I asked. They all seemed to know eachother so maybe they know Amy, too.

"Yeah, we are all friends. Hasnt Ash told you about everyone?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." I was too ashamed to say that I had basicaly just shut myself off from everyone after Amy left. The guys had always tried to talk with me but I would just go to my bunk. It was only the shows that gave me something to get up for. I will forever be thankful to the BVB Army.

Ruby sighed and rolled her bright eyes. "Men", she mumbled.

Caitlin breathed a laugh from beside Ruby but soon focoused her attention back to calm the girls down. She pulled on Ruby's arm, forcing her to help.

I decied to go look for amy again. I really want to give her her birthday present and it would also save Caitlin and Ruby from having to find another friend.

One of the long hallways started to snake around the ground floor of the house, so I just followed it round. As I went further and further, I noticed that not many people were back here. The odd orange girl was exiting a room ever now and then smelling of shame, a couple of drunken guys were heading into some rooms, but that was about it.

My head snapped around suddenly. I could have sworn I just heard someone call my name.

I shook it off as some really tall girl came up to me and stroked down my arm. She didnt say anything, but she smelt like alcohol and her eyes were drooping. I noticed that her hands were shaking slightly as her arm fell from my jacket.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Sure, she was pissed and was most likely just regretting fucking someone from proberly moments ago, but she seemed... I dont know, wrong. Something was definatly wrong with this chick.

My eyebrows knitted together as I realised she was trying to speak. Her lips looked a little pale and no sound was escaping them, yet they moved slightly like she was trying her hardest to speak. Suddenly, her face turned white and pushed herself against the wall, vomit spewing from her mouth. Id seem this before, she had taken some form of drug.

I decided to just leave her throw up, someone would find her. Its her own god damn fault for taking the fucking drugs. Alcohol is enough for partying, I dont understand why some idiots have to take it to far and start popping pills.

I walked a little further down the snaking hallway.

"Andy!" Someone screamed. But it wasnt like before when Ruby had yelled my name, this was more distressed. The scream was cut off towards the end. That shit wasnt good.

Before I even knew it, I was running in the direction of where the voice had came fom . It sounded extreamly familiar and that fact scared me the most.

I came to the end of the hall, there were two doors which made it a dead end. The walls were still an obnoxious looking cream colour and the doors were a few shades whiter.

My attention was turned to one of the doors. I heard a dude talking from behind it. I didnt care anymore. My leg kicked out, my combat boot colliding with the white door, and smashed the wooded frame open. I vaugely noticed the big footprint Id left on the now broken door before my eyes fell upon the scene in front of me.

The dark room was now lit by the light coming from the long hallway, showing the scene.

There, on some huge ass bed, was some dude leaning over Amy. One of his hands were clasped around her wrist, pinning it down on the bed. His muscled frame was on top of her skinny figure, his other hand pulling on the belthoop of her skinny jeans. What made me even more fucking pissed off was the fact that Amy looked unconcious. She had a few tears still rolling down her cheeks and her lips looked pale.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

Before the little punk could even answer, I ran over to him and pulled him off of Amy and the bed. My large hands gripped at his crappy shirt as I pushed him against the wall. He was shorter than me and his glazed over eyes slowly rolled up to meet mine.

"What the fuck, man?" He yelled at me. His words were not slurred but I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The way his eyes glaxed over and the look on his paling face told me that he had also taken something else.

I took a glance back at Amy. She was defianatly unconcious. Her lips were pale, her face even paler. Her jeans were unzipped and pulled down slightly, her shirt gathered on one side more. My head turned back to the idiot creep in my grasp just as something clicked in my brain.

"What the fuck did you giver her?" I shouted in his face. My hands still gripped at his shirt while I had him pinned to the wall. I noticed his jeans were undone, too, and that made me see red.

This fucking cunt had not only drugged Amy, he was going to fucking rape her.

My arm pulled back and flew forwards, connecting with his chisled jaw. If I wasnt so furious right now, I would have laughed at the way his Bieber hair flopped around as his head spun.

The dude hit the floor with a thud. His hand clutched his jaw as he looked back to me from the ground. I watched as he tried, unsicessfuly, to kick me. I was not in the mood to fuck around, so I punched him again in the face with all the power I had. I heard the faint sound of something breaking and then another thud as his upper body hit the floor again.

My attention whipped back to Amy. I quickly ran over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Amy", I whispered against her ear. Once, twice, a third time.

My heart skipped a beat as she mumbled something inchorently. Thank fuck.

I put my arms under her legs and behind her back and picked her up. This felt so right, having her in my arms. The situation, however, was so wrong. She was nearly a victim of rape. How someone, even intoxicated and on drugs, could even think about harming this beautiful woman was beyond me.

Once my arms had a secure grip on her, I ran past the now unconcious dooche that is also a wanna-be rapist and out into the hall.

I ran around the snaking pathway as fast as I could while holding Amy and manuvering around all the drunken men and women. None of them offered to help me and I wasnt going to ask them anyway. They were all idiots who were at a party with drugs. If anything, they were the ones needing help.

"Ashley! Ruby!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I entered the living room. Some people gave me funny looks but I just waved it off. I didnt even wait for an answer from my friends, I headed for the door with Amy concealed in my arms.

"Whoa, dude, wait", I heard Ashley call from behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, spinning me round to face him. "Whats up?"

I finaly faced him full on and he gasped at the sight of me. His eyes traveled down to my arms where Amy was laying. The look on his face told me he knew drugs were involved in all this.

"Some punk was going to try and fucking rape her! Get the rest of the girls out of here. I need to get her home", I said franticly.

Ash started waving his hands around in fast movements, shocked by what was happening. "Okay, Im going to go get them. Here", he fished around in his jean pocket and held out a pair of keys to me. "You take the car, me and the girls will get a cab home."

I hooked my finger around the keys, making sure not to let go of Amy. "Thanks, man."

I ran out of the house and took the front steps two at a time. The car wasnt parked far away, I was grateful for that fact. The sudden movement in my arms startled me, Amy was stirring a little. My grip on her tightened.

I needed to get her home fast. I just hope she had her house keys on her. We couldnt go to the hospital, they would arrest her for atking drugs. Plus, Id dealt with people on drugs before so I know how to help Amy.

I placed her body into the car and revved the engine. A thought passed through my mind, I still needed to give her her present. Obviously, I cant right now. When shes at home and not unconcious, I thought.

"Dont worry, Amy. You will be home soon", I cooed to her. It was unlikely that she would be able to fully understand me right now, but either way I was here.

Im with Amy. And Im not going anywhere. Whether she wants me or not, I will always be here for her.

* * *

**I love that chapter ending. Its nearly 5am here right now and Im really hyper from writing that haha and I lost half of it about half an hour ago and had to re-write it out cause my internet went off, grrr. **

**Anyways, please comment away :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The constant pounding in my head caused my eyes to flutter open.

"Ugh.." I groaned. My body rolled slightly, my side pressing into the soft mattress.

I blinked vigarously at the brighness of the room. The window wasnt concealed properly by the half closed blinds, causing the bright light outside to trickle into the room. My room.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I pushed myself up from my bed with my elbows, feeling a little sick when doing so. When did I get home? I know I was out last night... But where had I gone, again?

The sudden sound of knocking on my bedroom door made me jump. My eyes were stuck to it, my voice silent, as I watched it slowly creek open.

"Are you awake?" A deep voice said in a hushed tone. After hearing the voice, I saw the teased cascade of dark hair popping around the door frame. Andy was checking if I was up. My body relaxed slightly. Wait, Andy?

"Um, yeah", I croaked.

A tender smile split across his perfecr face. Fuck, how Id missed that face! But why was he here? What the fuck was going on? He fully entered my bedroom and crossed the floor in mere seconds with his long legs.

"How you feeling?" He said sweetly as he stood beside the bed. I saw his hand reach out towards me but then quickly retract.

"I feel kind of sick but mostly confused", I croaked. A cough made its way up my throat before I could continue. "What are you doing here?" I had to ask.

Andy's eyes turned a little bit sad, the pools of blue deepening with emotion. He racked his hand through his slightly messy hair and said, "well, I did origionaly want to come over here and suprise you for your birthday but that went to shit." Anger filled his voice towards the end of his sentence.

"Oh yeah, my birthday. Well, thanks. Are the rest of the guys here?" I said with a bit of hope in my voice. I missed them all so much.

"Ash is downstairs and the rest of the guys are on their way. They got a later flight."

"Awesome!" A smile lit up my face. I couldnt wait to see them. It had been so long and theres only so many tweets you can read, youtube videos you can watch, until you feel ill from missing them so much. Ofcourse, Id been avoiding Andy's tweets. And I never did give him my new number.

"Amy. Do you remember what happened last night?" Andy asked, solemnly.

I was confused by his tone. What did he mean? He made it sound like something was wrong. "Not really... I think I went to a party?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah you did. Anything else?"

"No, I dont remember", I mumbled. He was getting me worried. "Why? Has something happened?"

His pointed eyebrows pulled together as his angered eyes looked down to the floor.

He stayed silent for a few moment which only made me worry more. "Andy, is Ruby okay? Maddy, Caitlin? Lily?" My voice edged towards hysteria.

"Yeah, the girls are fine", he said.

Thank fuck the girls were fine. It made me a little curious as to how he knew about them, though. When I asked about them, I hadnt remembered that Andy hadnt met them. Apparently, he had.

"Amy..." Andy seemed to struggle finishing his sentence. I watched as his fists clenched, making his pale skin turn white over the bones. "Amy, Derek drugged you."

I looked at Andy's angered face in confusion. Derek? It sounds so familiar. Something was tugging at the back of my mind. A birthday party for me, Im sure thats where I had gone last night. Derek. Wait, he was the owner of the huge ass house. Did he throw the party for me?

Andy answered all my unspoke questions. "Derek held a party for you at his house. Apparently, you went to school with the sick bastard", he snarled.

I gasped a little at Andy's sudden outbusrst. His voice was so menacing when he talked about Derek. It actualy scared me a little.

"He must have slipped something in your drink", Andy continued. He obviously hadnt noticed my reaction to his anger. "I wasnt there until... Until later." Andy dropped his beautiful eyes once again and I noticed they shone a little with the tears he was holding back.

"Hey, hey", I cooed as I threw the blanket from over me. I sat up on my bed on my knees and placed my small palm against his smooth cheek. My fingers wiped away a tear that had escaped. It wasnt right seeing Andy cry, its like watching a puppy be kicked. "Its okay. Continue when you can."

He took a deep breath. It blew out across my face, I was finaly nearly his height being sat up on my knees on my big bed. The smell of his breath, it was like home. I knew Id missed Andy but I dont think I knew just how much until this very moment.

"I got there and went to find you. Ruby said that she last saw you in the living room. I met Caitlin but she and Ruby went to go calm Maddy and Lily down so I went searching for you myself. There was this fucking long hallway that was being a bitch to me. But there were some people I met along the way and it was obvious that they had taken something. This girl was about to fucking pass out! I just left her throwing up, its her own fault for taking drugs."

He had a point. People shouldnt take drugs, its just fucking with your body. Then I remembered what Andy had said earlier, about Derek drugging _me_. I gulped.

My hand was still against Andy's cheek, and I felt the movement of his jaw as he continued. "So, I finaly got to the bottom of this hall and heard someone shout my name. I ran towards it and smashed down a door to get to it. When I got in the room, Derek was..." Another tear slipped its way down his cheek. I quickly wiped it away, just like the last.

Andy sniffed and pressed his own palm on top of mine that was placed on his face. His hand was so warm and comforting. "Derek was sat over you. And you were unconcious."

My body stiffened. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Then I vaugly remembered shouting, and trying to fight or something... Oh my god.

I raised my dark eyes to meet Andys. He looked up to meet mine, also, the tears still rimming them. "Was... Was I r-raped?" I stuttered.

I felt his hand tighten over mine. "No, I dont think so. Your jeans were unzipped but you still had, um, you were still... dressed", his eyes shifted awkwardly. I didnt really understand why, we had had sex before. He had seen me in way less than a pair of unzipped jeans. "I puntched Derek and left him there. I got you out and brought you home while Ash got the others".

I let out a breath that I hadnt realised I was holding. A wave of relief washed through me as I realised I hadnt been raped and my friends were safe. Thank fuck I escaped that disaster. But if it wasnt for Andy, I would have been raped.

"Thank you", I said, my voice cracking slightly.

His answering smile was dazzeling. "Im just glad you're safe."

The next thing I realised, Andy's face was inching closer to mine. His lips now mere centimeters away from mine, my hand still pressed firmly to his soft cheek.

Did I want this? If I kissed Andy, that means that everything was forgiven. Sure, I wanted to forgive him with every fiber of my being, but I just didnt want to turn out like my mother. I didnt want to take a man back who had cheated on me. Ruby had told me numerous time that Andy had no say in the matter. That Juliet had forced the kiss. To be perfectly honest, after meeting her, that sounds like something she would do.

What should I do? Im about to kiss Andy!

His lushious lips continued to get closer and closer to mine. It all seemed to be going in slow motion, my thoughts racing around my head. I felt his warm breath against my lips, he was so close. Just as his bottom lip brushed mine-

"Amy!"

I snapped my head away, following the loud sound of someone shouting my name. Maybe this was a sign that me and Andy shouldnt be...

* * *

**Fuck, who interrupted do you think? ;)**

**Id just like to apolagise for not uploading this sooner. Ive had an extreamly bad week with my mum. She has bipolar and it can get a little difficult at times, especialy since my dad is a dooche and doesnt help. But my little inspirers kept me going with your amazing comments.**

**Seriously, your comments make my day! So please dont hesitate to comment away. I read them all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

***Andy POV***

This was it. I was going to kiss her.

Amy's sweet breath was blowing across the lower half of my face. She didnt even have morning breath which was weird considering it was only last night she had been drugged and was drinking.

I moved closer and closer to her. My slow breath was blowing the stray strands of her hair around her beautiful face slightly. Her deep hazel eyes held a hint of confusion as they glanced from my lips to my eyes and back. Our lips were so close. I felt the slight pressure as her bottom lip touched mine-

"Amy!" A familiar voice shouted.

Amy turned her head away, quickly, her gaze following the sound of her name.

I cussed under my breath. We were about to fucking kiss! Ive wanted her back for months and then when the moment finaly comes, someone fucking intterupts.

After a second of staring into space and bubbling with anger, I turned towards Amy's bedroom door to see the little fucker who had inttereupted up.

A skinny frame filled my vision. He wasnt all tall as me, but he wore similar clothes. His long hair wasnt styled its usual way- the way I had grown acustom to over the so many months of being in his prescence- but was straightened more than usual and hung loose on his broad shoulders. Dark skinny jeans sheethed his extreamly skinny legs, a few rips here and there showing the paleness of his skin. A huge smile plastered his face, as usual, and his brow eyes held the excitment of a child.

"CC!" Amy yelled back. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, you could tell how much she had missed him. Why didnt she miss me like that?

CC ran towards the bed and wrapped his arms around Amy's small waist, picking her up in a tight bear hug. Her legs fell off the end of the bed as her giggles filled the room.

"Dude, put me down!" She said between giggles. "You are crushing my organs."

"Oh my god! No!" CC yelled as he put her down on the ground. She was so short beside him. "We cant have our Amy in pain. But I missed you, dude!" CC opened his arms and gave Amy his classic puppy dog eyes.

"I missed you too", she said as she walked into his embrace. Why did my fists clentch when she went in for the hug? She was only hugging CC. "Lily is just as hyper as you but I dont know, its just not the same without crazy CC", she laughed.

"Aw, yey! Im loved! I was gonna wait downstairs with everyone but I missed you too much and had to come wake you up", he said in a childlike tone. His arms still wrapped around Amy as they both swayed slightly.

Amy gave a small laugh. "Well, Im awake. I cant wait to see all the guys!" She released CC from the hug and jumped a little with excitement. She is so god damn cute.

"Lets go down stairs then, shall we?" I asked. I needed to say something, Id been stood there silently as they had their little embrace.

"Yes!" CC shouted. He grabbed Amy's hand and ran out of the bedroom door with her.

I sighed, my fists clenched again, and followed them downstairs.

I want Amy back so badly. I guess I will just have to give it time and wait. Then I remembered I still had my present for her. My hand subconciously reached into my back pocket. I patted the little square with my fingertips, making sure it was still there and safe. Hopefuly, Amy will like her now late birthday gift.

With another sigh, I decended down Amy's staircase and headed into her living room where everyone had already started up multiple conversations.

Amy was sat in the middle of Ruby and Jake, animatedly chatting with the two. CC was sat on the floor with a girl with platinum blonde hair and dark streaks underneath, who I had come to know as Lily. Their conversation consisted mainly of giggling. Caitlin- the first girl I had met back at the party- was sat on the end of the other sofa while Maddy fangirled a little over Ashley. Id met Maddy before, but only very briefly, she was Sam's cousin. Although she was related to a member of Asking Alexandria, you could tell how excited she was that she was in the same house as Black Veil Brides for longer than a few seconds.

I smiled at the little gathering and headed over to Jinxx. He was sat alone on the single chair, messing on with his phone. Proberly texting Sammi, yet again. I sat on the arm of the chair and gazed around the room at everyone. The all seemed so happy, like a true family. My eyes stopped when they got to Amy again. Id give anything to have her back.

As I had written no too long ago, we'll fall like angels if we lose what matters. And Amy was all that matterd to me right now. I will not walk away from this, from her. I love her too much.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter is short guys, but I felt it was a good place to leave it for this chapter.**

**What do you think her birthday present is? *Hint*- some of this chapter hints at what it is ;)**

**Keep commenting, I love you all! And thank you so much to everyone who reads and comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"No way! I didnt know you guys were in a band", Jinxx shouted from across the room.

"Yeah", I answered, shrugging. My fingers brushed a few loose strands of dark hair away from my face, pushing the bleached tips away behind my shoulders.

The guys didnt know we were in a band. I guess Ruby hadnt told Ash on skype and I hadnt bothered to tell them either. It wasnt exactly important to them, it was just what I was doing with my life. Apparently, they were interested though.

"Dude, that epic! Why didnt you tell us?" CC yelled. His wide eyes drifted from my face to Lily's, feighing anger.

"Dont look at me, dude! I didnt even know about you guys being friends like this", Lily gestured to all of us. We did have a sort of family look about us, its nice.

I decided to jump in beofore Lily and CC could get into a hyper debate. "I just didnt see the big deal and I havnt seen you guys much anyway. Our band hasnt even had any proper gigs yet either, so..." I trailed off shrugging my slight shoulders again.

"So what? You guys are still in a band. We need to hear you play sometime", Jinxx said enthusiasticaly. I think this is the longest he has talked since entering my house today. Hes always texting Sammi. They are such a cute couple.

I briefly noticed Andy smiling from his postition next to Jinxx. His skinny yet perfect ass was pertched on the arm of the chair, but in an awkward looking postion. Almost as if he had something in his back pocket that he didnt want to ruin. Wait, did I just say his ass was perfect? I shook my head in hope to shake those thoughts out of me.

"Preform for one of our all time fave bands? Fuck yes!" Maddy shouted with a huge grin. She fist pumped the air then traveled her hand down to stroke her undercut again. I swear thats a new habbit of hers.

It would be awesome to do a couple songs for Black Veil Brides. Unfortonatly, in answer to my previous statement, my stomach started to churn a little, threatening to empty its contents.

"Um, can we wait till later to do that? Im not feeling all the good and jumping around singing wont help", I said with a frown. Why does my body have to fuck things up for me?

Everyone nodded in agreement, porberly noticing the look of sickness on my face. Derek was a fucking dooche to drug me last night. And hes an even bigger dooche for trying to rape me. A shiver rippled down my spine at that thought. Man I hope I get over this new fear quickly, but the again I have a right to be scared. I was nearly fucking raped! And the 'nearly' part was only because of Andy being my saviour.

Pushing all those thoughts out of my head, I turned my attention back to everyone else.

All my friends were here with me. Nothing bad would happen to me or any of them while we have eachothers backs. Today would be a good day. Even with the little fact that I almost kissed Andy, I would make this day fun.

* * *

Caitlin came running gracefuly down my staircase, balancing my laptop and dongle between her fingers. Yes, I still had to use that fucking dongle as an internet source.

"Here", she said breathless as she threw them onto CC's lap then patted her band shirt back into place. She planted herself next to him and Lily on the floor instead of resuming back to her origional spot on the other sofa.

CC quickly unclapsed the lid and threw it open, plugging the little white dongle into the side, eager to load up youtube. "Okay... Awww!" CC whined. "Amy! Why do you have to have a password?" He turned to me, unleashing the full power of his puppy dog eyes. That man is a child, proberly worse.

I grinned at his foolishness. "Here", I said as I bent down to get my laptop from him. "I have a password because I dont like the idea of people going through my stuff", I explained as I entered my password. I passed it back to him and leaned back into the sofa.

"So, in other words, you watch too much porn and dont want anyone to find out?" Ashley said, raising his eyebrows.

My jaw dropped a little at his oh so calm comment. Caitlin and Maddy tried to hide their laughter while Lily just let it all out.

"No! I do not watch porn! We arnt all as sex obsessed as you Mr Purdy." My hands reached for the nearest pillow and threw it to his head.

He ducked out of the way, the pillow just missing his perfected hair. "Hey! Watch the hair. And when you have a girlfriend as hot as I do, you dont need porn", he winked at Ruby. Ashley is such a Purdy perv, but you just have to laugh at his sexualness.

I shook my head, giggling a little, as Ruby tutted and threw her flaming red hair over her shoulder. You could see the smile playing on her lips but she didnt comment back to Ash. Was that a little blush I saw creeping up her neck and settling on her high cheeks?

"Youtube is up, mother fuckers!" CC shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"Here, Il log into our band account." Maddy took the laptop from CC. I watched as her nimble fingers raced over the keyboard and, just like that, we were logged in. "Ta da", she smiled, handing it to me.

I was sat central to everyone so it was decided that the laptop would remain on my lap. Everyone started to converge around me, making me feel slightly clostraphobic. I noticed Andy trying to get closest to me but then saw him take a step back and retreat.

"Lets do this shit then!" Lily shouted at me, her bright blue eyes widening in excitment. She always loved making youtube videos the most.

After I looked around each person in the room to confim that they were ready, I clicked the record button.

"Hey, guys!" I said enthusiasticaly at the little webcam. "If you have subscribed to us or follow us on twitter then you will know that Im Amy, the vocalist from Forever The Holy Passion..." I trailed off, giving each of the girls time to introduce themselves.

Lily waved franticaly at the camera with both hands, her bracelets hitting against eachother. "Im Lily and I play guitar for said band. By the way, check said band out, they rock", she winked.

We all gave a little giggle at her comment.

Caitlin gave a meek little wave towards the laptop. "Im Caitlin and I also play guitar for FTHP. Also, Lily is right, check out our band! We have youtube videos waiting for you to watch them", she smiled.

"Ahh! Caitlin agreed with me! Does this mean we can have that make-up sex now?" Lily asked. She seemed fucking serious which made the whole situation more funny.

I turned to look at Caitlin, wanting to see what whitty comment she would reply with. The look on her face was priceless! But she soon shook her head and thought of something.

"Oh Lily, dear. We wernt fighting therefore cannot have any make-up sex." Her eyes were filled with humor, her voice laced with laughter.

"This is what happens when you have two members in a band that are bisexual and have a deep love for eachother", Maddy joked. "Anyways, Im Maddy and I play drums. I also got this underut 'cause Im such a badass." Maddy started to stroke her undercut again.

I breathed a laugh at my friend.

Ruby soon leaned forwards, giving the webcam a perfect view of her face. "Im Ruby, I play bass. And I just want to say to all the fucking haters on my twitter that yes, Im still dating Ashley Purdy. If you dont like it you can always go fuck a blow up doll and cry into your jizz stained sheets." She raised her eyebrows at the camera and proceeded to placed her arm around Ashley.

There was a moment of silence before we all erupted into laughted. The laptop shook a little on my lap as my giggles rippled through me.

"That, ladies and gentemen, was our very own Ruby!" CC applauded while laughing. His body swayed back a little with the laughter, almost knocking him over.

"Oh yeah, and if you guys havnt noticed", I said butting in. "Black Veil Brides are here with us." I turned my head both sides and tried to high five all the guys. They each hit their hands against mine but when Andy did it, I felt like I wanted to keep hold of him.

The youtube video went on for about another half hour. I told the guys that they could crack open some bags of crisps if they were a little hungry, I couldnt be bothered cooking for everyone yet. Maybe we could order pizza?

I loaded the video we made onto youtube, not bothering to edit it or anything. The video was completely organic and showed everyone who we really are. Thats all we can ever hope for.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. My hands searched the floor by my feet, the cushions around me, but I couldnt find it. It had to be somewhere close, I could hear it ringing for fuck sake.

"Has anyone seen my phone? Someone help me find it?" I asked while still searching. The ringing continued as my hands patted down the open spaces around me.

"Oh, here", CC said suddenly.

I raised my eyes in time to see him pull my phone out from underneath his ass. Ew, he had been sitting on it. He threw it towards me, not bothering to answer it for me.

I cringed as I help my phone. CC's butt sweats had most likely soiled my mobile. So gross. My fore finger quickly tapped the phone, answering the call. There was no number that showed up on the screen but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said as I held the tiny machine closer to my ear. My dark eyes sent CC playful death glares for being sat on my phone the whole time.

No one was answering on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" I asked again and once again I got nothing. Just faint sounds of traffic in the background. "Fuck this", I mumbled as I ended the call. I fucking hate prank phone calls.

* * *

**Who do you think phoned Amy? Someone, or no one? **

**Sorry if the chapter wasnt as exciting, dont worry there is more to come and soon you will find out what Andy got Amy for her birthday ;) **

**Comment away my awesome people! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time, I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see. So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

Falling In Reverse started blasting through my phone. Someone was calling me. I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

My hands rumaged around my nightstand in search for my phone. When I felt the cold metal against my fingertips, I brought it to my face. The screen greeted me with an incoming call- once again- from an unknown number. This was happening alot lately.

I sighed and hit my finger against the screen.

"Look", I snapped down the phone. "I have no idea who the fuck you are and I cannot be arsed with your bullshit anymore. Stop fucking calling me and get a life." I held the phone close to my ear after my little rant, waiting for a reply I knew- thought- wouldnt come.

A long breath echoed through the other end of the phone. "Is that any way to treat your own flesh and blood?"

My breath cought in my throat and my hands went numb at hearing that deep and cracking voice. The raspyness, the menacing tone behind the words, I knew that voice all to well.

"Hello? Im fucking talking here", the voice snapped.

I took a deep breath and gulped. "Funny because you havnt exactly been talking every other time you've been phoning have you? Prank phone calls, you are _so_ mature", I sneered sarcasticly. The phone was shaking beside my ear, it took me a few seconds to realise that it was because my hands were shaking.

"Yes, well, I had things to think about." It was difficult to hear him over all the traffic in the background. The dooche must live near a main road now.

"Yeah, thinking about which whore to screw next. Why the fuck have you been phoning me?" My hands continued to shake, not just through anger, but through all the different emotions running through me from hearing his voice again. Those emotions wernt exactly nice, either.

"Watch your god damn language!" I flinched as he roared down the phone. "And I have a right to get in contact with you. Speaking of that, Im coming to see you."

My jaw dropped. What? Fuck, no. "Are you fuck. You can get that little dream out of your head right now."

His low chuckle made me cringe. Everytime Id heard that chuckle, Id found him in a situation Id rather not have witnessed. "Its not a dream sweetie"- I bawked at him calling me 'sweetie'- "Im on my way to you. Although I might not pop by straight away, I might enjoy the sight seeing first."

"Yeah, because a new town means new hookers, right? And have fun trying to find us anyway", I smirked at my last comment. He doesnt know where me and my mum live now, he cant come see me.

He chuckled again. Ugh. "I know where you two live now, sweetie. Seems like your mother doesnt mind me popping by either. She did give me the address over facebook, you know."

Wait, my mum had given him our new address over fucking facebook? He cannot be serious. My mother would not do that. Would she? She was on a business trip, yet again, but she had been online the past few nights. Would she really do this though?

"So I will see you soon." I could practicaly hear the smirk in his voice. My stomache churned.

The phone went dead and I stayed silent.

The dooche was coming to see us. Maybe he was bluffing about my mum giving him our new address. A little part of me knew she was capable of doing so but I didnt want to believe it.

My phone dropped from my hands, landing onto the crumpled sheets of my bed. I stared at my window, not really seeing anything.

"Amy!"

I flinched as I heard Jake shout my name.

I had been allowing the BVB boys to stay over, even Andy, plus a couple of the girls. Well, Ruby hadnt even been asked, she just stayed with Ash. I didnt mind. Caitlin had been staying here late then returing home to her mother and little sister, she only lived next door. Maddy had slept at home a couple nights but for the majority had either slept here or stayed over at Caitlin's. Lily was just a ball of hyperness that slept anywhere.

"Coming!" I shouted towards the landing. My voice cracked a little.

Id just have to forget about this whole ordeal and have fun with my friends. At least they would always be here for me, no matter what.

* * *

***Andy POV***

I woke up on the floor, again. Well, at least I could stretch my legs out down here; a thing I wasnt able to do on the sofa.

My large hands rubbed at my eyes and I started to get up.

As I pulled myself up from the floor, I looked around the room.

Jinxx was curled up on the chair, which he always sat on, with his phone still in hand. I have a mission to take his phone one day and prank text Sammi, it was a challenge I had accepted long ago yet still needed to act upon. Jake was nowhere to be seen but I hear rustling in the kitchen, that boy is always eating. CC was lounged on the other sofa, a line of drool slipping from his open mouth. Nice. My eyebrows pulled together when I couldnt find Ashley. Then I realised that he was proberly in Amys' mother's bed with Ruby again.

My stomach gave a little growl so I grabbed a dark shirt from my backpack and pulled it over my skinny torso and headed to the kitchen.

Amy was cool about us eating her food, and we bought takeaway most nights for her and the girls anyway.

Thinking of Amy made me think about that near kiss a few days ago. If only CC hadnt interrupted! I still wanted to kiss her, so bad. I still had her birthday present too, I just hadnt had a chance to give her it yet.

She had been avoiding me. Thats what I thought was going on anyway. Whenever she was around me, she would make sure her friends were there too. I started to back off and giver her a little space, but I still wanted to be with her.

Maybe I was being paranoid. I mean, on the day of that near kiss, I was the one to avoid her. When she was making the youtube video with everyone, I went to sit beside her but then stepped back, allowing some space between us. Fuck, did I give her the wrong idea? Does she think I dont want to be with her now? Fuck, Andy. I mentaly slapped myself for being a dooche.

"Hey, man", Jake said as I entered the kitchen. He pulled some toast from the toasted and started to smother it in butter.

"Hey", I croaked. My voice was full of sleep.

"Want some?" He asked, holding out a piece of toast. It looked more like a square of butter with some crumbs underneath.

"No, thanks. I dont want to die of butter overload", I chuckled. I was still hungry, though, so I headed for the fridge.

Jake snarfed down his buttered toast while continuing to look through the cupboards for more food. It amazes me how he is so skinny. His matablism must be fucking fast. "Well, Im gonna die a happy man", he mumbled while taking another huge bite.

I pulled out some eggs from the fridge the decided to put them back. Not only am I a terrible cook, but I couldnt really be bothered trying- and failing- to make them. A sigh came out of my mouth as I patted my rumbling stomach again.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Jake asked turning to face me. A big piece of toast was hanging from his mouth, it looked fucking hilarious. If I wasnt so hungry I would have pissed myself with laughter by now.

"That sounds fucking amazing. Lets go." I ran for my boots. All that was on my mind right now was food. And I will soon get food.

"Dude, wake everyone up. See if they want to come. And get dressed! Your hair looks like shit", Jake laughed. He walked out of the kitchen, all signs of the toast gone.

I patted my hair, it did feel messy. I quickly grabbed my brush and ran it through my long hair, not bothering to straighten it. It had been straightened yesterday and I hadnt showered yet so it was still kind of straight. I sprayed some deodarant under my arms then returned to strapping my boots on my feet.

Jake had woken Jinxx up so I walked over to CC and kicked his leg.

"Ow!" He jumped up from the sofa, nearly falling off in the process.

"We are going for breakfast. Get up", I smirked. I love messing with CC, he is just too fun.

Jake went to the bottom of Amy's staircase and shouted her. Fuck, I forgot Amy would be coming. Maybe I should go straighten my hair after all.

"Coming!", her sweet voice shouted.

Damn, I miss her so much. At least she lets us stay with her when we are here. Its kind of like I live with her, only everyone else is in the way. Id love for it to be just us two. I would learn to cook for that woman and bring her breakfast in bed everyday. She would always have me to cuddle into at night, and vise versa.

I heard the stairs creek as she came running downstairs. Her little shorts showed off her long, pale legs, her tight fitting pj tank top hugging her perfect little curves. She jumped the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom.

"What?" She asked.

It strook me that something was wrong with her voice. It sounded strangled or something. The look in her dark eyes made my heart break a little, they were clouded with the sadness that only use to ever linger around the edges.

"We are all going out for breakfast. Want to come?" Jake asked. The expression on his face told me he saw what I saw too. Something was wrong with Amy.

"Yeah, sure", she coughed after her voice cracked a little. "Give me five, Im going to get dressed."

I watched as she spun around and ran back upstairs, a mass of dark and bleached hair trailing behind her small frame. Even her movements seemed a little forced. Like she was stiff with worry.

My eyes stayed glued to where she had last been seen. It killed me inside seeing her this way. What had happened to her? She seemed fine last night, happy and joking with the rest of us. Something was definatly wrong.

I subconciously patted my back pocket again, feeling the little square that was still there. Maybe I could give her her present today, maybe that would cheer her up. Maybe it would be the only thing that would get us back together. But most importantly, maybe it would make her happy again.

I patted my back pocket yet again and went to sit on the sofa to wait for Amy, Ruby and Ash- who Jake had finaly woken up. This was going to be a good breakfast.

* * *

**So who do you think is on the phone now? ;)**

**Comment away my friends! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

***Andy POV***

We all got out of the van and headed into a little local diner. Caitlin had said she had found this place one time when she was looking around, trying to discover new things about London- her new hometown.

"This is a really cute place", Maddy mumbled as we entered the small diner. She subconciously, yet lazily, ran her fingers over her undercut, drawing attention to the shiny piercings she had on her ears. Maybe I should get another piecing sometime... Maybe my nose?

"I know right!" Lily whisper-yelled from beside CC. She clapped her hands together silently and did a little jump, her large gothic boots hitting of the tiled floor. "Lets get a seat!" She reached out and grabbed CC's arm with one hand and Caitlin's arm with another. Lily's victims gasped as she ran over to a large booth with them.

I laughed and looked down towards Amy. "That girl is the most extreamly hyper person Ive ever been around. And Ive lived with CC on a bus, so thats saying something."

Amy laughed a little from beside me, but it seemed forced. "Lily is the definition of hyper." She gave me a quick smile that didnt touch her beautiful eyes and then walked off towards the booth.

I sighed and the next thing I knew, a toned, tattooed arm was over my shoulder. My head turned, my eyes landing on the painted fingernails.

"Dont worry dude, if its meant to be then it will be."

I turned my head the other way to see Ash. His eyes were soft, his smile warm. He isnt always a perv, sometimes he is an awesoem guy to have as your friend.

Another sigh escaped my pierced lips. "I guess." I started to bite my lip ring while looking over towards the booth, my eyes staying glued to Amy. My hand patted my back pocket yet again. Today was the day I would giver her her now late birthday present.

After recieving a bro-hug from Ash, followed by him running away from me and towards Ruby, I headed towards the now nearly full booth.

Everyone ordered different foods and it didnt take long for it all to be placed on our table by an elderly woman. She seemed really nice, something about her reminded me of my grandmother. Her wrinkled face smiled at each of us before she limped off back to the counter. I felt bad for her working here, she clearly needed to be taken care of, not working in a damn diner.

"This food is so fucking good!" CC yelled as he shovled another forkfull of food into his mouth large, open mouth.

A chorus of laughter echoed through the mostly empty diner followed by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Fuck", Jake mumbled. "Dont hang up, dont hang up..." His back arched against the seat as he dug his hands deep into the pocket of his skinny jeans. The phone continued to ring as he continued to dig for it. Just as he pulled the tiny machine from his pocket, the constant ringing stopped.

"I guess they hung up", CC stated. He looked so serious as he filled his mouth with another load of food.

We all burst into laughter at CC stating the obvious as Jake gave him a look of death.

"Really? Ya think?" Jake said sarcasticly to CC, moving his head in a dramatic motion that made his hair flip around. He rolled his dark eyes while unlocking his phone.

"Yep", CC replied, unphased by Jake's sarcasm. These boys are so fucking fun to be in a band with.

"Who are you so desperate to talk to that you chant at your phone, anyways?" Maddy asked, picking at some food on her plate. She didnt seem fully interested, if anything she seemed a little tired.

Jake's gaze flickered from Maddy's eyes back to his phone. I could see his eyelashes moving, a sign that he was blinking quite a bit while not looking directly at us. A slight layer of pink covered his make up-less cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Jake's talking to a girl!" I shouted. He totaly was. His blush gave it away. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes and pointed a finger at him, making him blush more. Watching a full grown man blush is quite hilarious, especialy when its over a girl.

Jake sighed and threw his head back agains the back of the seat. "Okay, yeah. Im talking to a girl." His head flew forward and he sighed again.

To be fair, his reaction is expected. Whenever someone in Black Veil Brides has a crush or gets a girlfriend, the other member take it upon themselves to make it as awkward for the couple as possible. Ash was the worst for teasing people, what with all his perverted comments. Amy and I- when we were a couple- were not subjected to _too_ much of the teasing as Im Andy fucking Biersack. I would have kicked their ass. Jake knew this shit was cmoing his way, though.

"So, Jakey", Ash said in a mockingly sweet tone. "Who have you been sexting?" He pulled his arm away from a giggling Ruby to rest both his elbows on the table. His hands held his chin up while he batted his eyelashes in a girly way.

Jake rolled his eyes and glared at Ashley. After the mini stare-off, he looked down to his phone and mumbled something.

"What was that, dear?" Ash continued in a girly voice.

I snickered. Ash is going to get punched by one of us these days.

"Ella!" Jake shouted a little too loud, causing Amy and Caitlin to jump a little.

"Dude, dont scare the girls", I said only half joking. It made my heart ache to see Amy scared, even over something as minor as this. Plus, Caitlin looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

Amy turned and raised her eyebrow at me. "The girls arnt scared, Andrew", she laughed. Her laugh is amazing, but it still didnt hide the sadness in her eyes. She turned to Jake and with a slightly confused expression and said, "wait, Ella as in my old friend Ella?"

My blue eyes shot over to Jake. Ella from Amy's 'Welcome Home From Tour' party? That was fucking ages ago, had he been smitten for this long? Smitten? I mentaly slapped myself for losing so much of my masculinaty from that one word.

"Yeah, we kept in contact. She is a really cool girl", Jake stated, blushing uncomtrolably.

"AWWW!" Lily yelled. Her voice made me jump a little as she had been unusualy quiet.

Jake continued to redden in skin colour until the topic of conversation was no longer his love life. I bet he was please about that.

We all talked some more until everyone had finished their food. Everyone's plates were clear- some of that was because of CC eating alot of leftovers- so we decided to go do something else to kill off the day.

"Any ideas?" Caitlin said to us all. We were stood outside the diner in the English weather, but her nose ring and snakebites still managed to shine a little.

Maddy yawned loudly, suddenly. "I might just head home and sleep. Im so fucking tired." Her pale hands rubbed at her dark eyes, smearing her eyeliner a little. She didnt seem to give a fuck.

"You okay, Maddy?" Caitlin asked, her voice full of concern. She stepped over to Maddy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maddy blinked a few times before she answered a very motherly Caitlin. "Yeah Im fine, just shouldnt have stayed up late drinking Monster drinks." She gave another yawn.

Caitlin gave Maddy a concerned look, she really was the 'carer' of their little group. "Guys, we should take Maddy home. She's going to drop any second."

"You guys can go, Im gonna hang out round here for a while", Amy spoke up. Her eyes were still full of sadness. What was wrong?

Caitlin and Maddy were already walking over to the van, Jinxx and Jake in tow in case Maddy dropped to the floor from tiredness.

"You sure you dont want to come with?" Ash asked Amy, taking a hand away from Ruby's waist to run it through his styled hair.

"Yeah, I want to have a little walk. Il meet you guys back at mine later. Ruby has her own key now consideing she practicaly lives with me." She gave a small smile at Ash and Ruby as she playfuly moaned.

I frowned. There was so much sadness in those perfect eyes yet she still tries her best to hide it and be a happy person. Amy has deamons and I have a feeling that theres more that just the one Ruby told me about.

"Okay, we will see you later then. Be safe", Ruby said as she turned with Ash towards the van.

CC ran towards Amy and hugged her tightly, his leather jacket pulling around his skinny frame in protest as he locked his arms around her. "Bye!" And just like that, he was gone, already running in front of Ashley and Ruby. The hyper little nutcase.

Lily ran after CC wordlessly, a huge smile on her face being the only indication that she was having fun. How the fuck she could run in those boots, Il never know

I tuned mey tall body towards Amy and said, "and then there were two." My lips pulled into a smile at the thought of being alone with her. Finaly, I might be able to give her the gift.

Her perfect eyebrows pulled together. "Arnt you going with them?" She asked. Her voice was so soft and sweet, I melted just as I did everyday when we were together. She still effects me so much.

I shook my head at her, my long hair flying around my face. "Id rather hang out with you."

Her small, white teeth dug into her bottom lip suddenly and it made me want to kiss her so badly. She contined to bite her lip while thinking deepy about something, the sadness in her eyes seizing then returning.

"Come on then", she said quitely just as she turned on her heel and headed down the path.

It took me a few seconds to gather her fast movements, and I jogged after her little body. The pavement in England fucking sucks, Ive tripped on so many god damn cracks that it is no longer funny.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. My deep voice sounded breezy, thats good.

My large hand patted my back pocket again, but this time I slipped my finger in, brushing it along Amy's present. I felt a sudden prick on my finger and a little gasp escaped my mouth at the sudden feel of it. My finger quickly pulled out of my pocket and I saw I had recived a paper cut. Fucking bastard.

"Not sure. You okay?"

I looked away from my slightly bleeding finger and into the beautiful eyes of my ex-soon-to-be-girlfriend-again. "Yeah, just a paper cut."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Andy Biersack- the Andy Biersack who broke his nose and shattered his ribs- cant cope with a little paper cut?" Amy's face lit up with a smile and I was glad to see that it finaly touched her eyes.

I couldnt hide my own smile. "Paper cuts are bitches."

Amy gave a small giggle and it was the most beautiful thing Ive heard in ages. I needed this woman to be mine so badly. I needed her as a perminant fixture in my life. She meant everything to me and each day I go on without her breaks my shattered heart even more.

"Amy", even her name felt good on my lips.

I pulled at her elbow to make her stop walking. Her small body twisted round to me and I pulled her even closer. Shes so small that she had to push her head right back and I had to lean forward.

"Amy, I have something for you", I said, my voice full of emotion, as I reached back into my back pocket. My jeans were tight and clinging to my skin- yes, they even cling to my ass- but I managed to pull the item out easily.

"Andy, I-"

"Please, listen", I interrupted her. She needed to hear this and I have been waiting too long to give her this. "I wanted to give you this on your birthday but that went to fuck, so..." I trailed off, bringing the item from behind me to infront of us both.

Amy looked down to the clump of white in my hands, a confused look on her face. She stayed silent, as I had asked.

"I put everything I have into this and I want you back so bad. You are my everything, Amy." My deep voice started to shake with the tears I was holding back. _Dont cry in front of her, man! Not cool_, the voice in my head shouted. I gave a small cough and inhaled deeply.

Amy was looking up to me, her eyes shining with hidden tears. Was she remembering our break-up?

I coughed again and continued. "Amy, you left me for a good reason but the reason was all wrong. Id never cheat on you, you mean too much too me. I will never walk away from you, Amy. Id be a fool to ever leave you. All I want is for you to tear down all those walls and let me in, talk to me. Ive wanted to talk to you for months now but I never got the chance. So, here", I held out her late birthday present.

Amy's large, dark eyes trailed down my face and to my extended hand.

"Take it", I said pushing it towards her.

She meekly took it from my hands and held it in her own, twisting it around and around. Her eyes were glued to it as she opened it up and flattened it out between her fingertips.

"All the words I wanted to say, all the emotions I felt, they are all there. Happy late birthday Amy."

* * *

**I got so hyped up writing this. I was wondering if I shoud have written what the gift was in this chapter but 'cause Im evil I though Id put it in the next one insted. Keep guessing what it is, my friends ;) **

**Sorry it took me longer to update, I got caught up reading 50 Shades Of Grey and I gotta say that book is good. Filth, but good haha.**

**Keep reading and commenting little Inspirers! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Congrats to my twitter follower lizzie_holloway for being the first person to guess right what the present was! Follow her :)**

* * *

"All the words I wanted to say, all the emotions I felt, they are all there. Happy late birthday Amy."

I heard Andy speaking but my hazle eyes were glued to the crisp, white piece of square paper in my hand. The edges were a little warn and the lines where it had been folded were deep and wearing; he had been opening and closing this alot.

"This was for my birthday?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. My slim fingers twirled the edges of the paper around and around, trying to distract myself from the surge of emotion running through me.

"Yes, Im sorry its late."

I scanned the paper, taking in every detail. My vision went blury a bit and I tried to blink the tears back so I could continue reading. Every word cut into me like a knife, but not in a bad way. There was no way to explain how I felt at that moment. Nobody had ever done anything this amazing for me, something this sweet and romantic.

I looked up into Andy's crystal eyes and smiled as a light tear slipped from the corner of my eye. "Here", I said as I thrust the paper into his hands. "Read it out to me", I wanted to hear all the words come from his full lips, to hear the emotion in his voice.

Andy's mouth twitched at the corners. He gave a throaty cough and began to speak some of the lyrics to me. "I'll never walk away. Tear down the walls that will surroud. Cry out above the burning sound. She me how bleeding hearts still bound", his eyes broke away from the paper suddenly to gaze deep into mine. "If we stand together we will be unbroken."

I was stood there, mystified. His eyes were so clear and full of emotion. And all of that emotion was aimed at me. He had wrote me a song to explain how he was feeling, he wanted us to stay together, to fight our demons.

"That was just the chorus but those have to be the best lyrics out of it all", Andy contined. "But I also love this part: 'we'll fall like angels if we lose what matters'. And Ive fell, Amy, because I lost you."

My shoulders started to shake with the sobs that threatened to escape. I didnt respond to him, I just stood there taking it all in.

"Amy," Andy's voice was full of emotion as he spoke my name. He leaned closer to me, towering over my small frame, and cupped my hand in his. "I love you so much and I never want to have to let you go. Not being with you... Well, it makes me feel fucking emoic", he breathed a laugh.

A smile made its way onto my lips. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"I would never hurt you, Amy", Andy continued. "I fucking adore you and I hate the fact that some bitch has came between us like this."

My teeth dug into my lip at the last part of his sentence. Sure, Juliet came between us but I could have easily turned the other cheek and not have allowed her to have this effect on us. Juliet wasnt the one keeping us apart anymore, no. It was me.

I was so determined not to become what my mother is- a woman who has allowed a man to effect her so much that, when he left, a large part of her died along with his departure- that I never realised I was becoming something much worse. My own actions were driving away the man that I loved. But Andy is determined and strong, a few of the things I love most about him, and he never gave up on me.

Relisation hit me like a brick. Andy loves me and I love him. He never cheated on me, it was all Juliet. But then Id stopped us from being together, nothing else just me. Yet even after all the heartache Id put him through, he still never gave up on me. Fuck, he even spent his time writing me a song to show his love.

"Whats the song called?" I asked randomly. My voice was thick with emotion.

Andy blinked a few times, confused by my sudden change of topic. From love to a song name. "Its called 'unbroken' and its not just any song. Its your song." He smied at me before handing me the paper back.

I nodded absentmindedly at himand took the paper. My hands folded it back into a tiny square and pushed it into the pocket of my jeans.

Unbroken. Even its title sounded beautiful and empowering. Unbroken, just like us.

"Amy, please say somethin-"

Andy's beautiful deep voice was cut off by my lips pressing against his. I reached up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him down so I could reach. His cold lip ring pressed into my bottom lip and I had an urge to tug on it with my teeth but resisted. At first, he was shocked by my actions, but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. His long fingers curled around my waist, fitting around my small curves perfectly.

Suddenly, I felt wetness against my cheek. Then my eyelid. I blinked and pulled back from Andy and looked up to the sky. Raindrops were falling down peacfully, many dense grey clouds hovering above us threatening to disturb that peace.

"Come on, lets go before it pisses down", Andy mumbled against my ear.

I looked into his eyes one last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of my house. My phone was in my pocket, waiting to be used to phone Ruby to come and get us, but I like the rain therefore I want to walk home in it.

Home. That one word reminded me of the bastard who said he would be visiting soon. Fuck him. I have Andy and my friends, nothing bad would happen to any of us. Id make sure of that.

The rain started to pour down on us harder. A loud string of giggles erupted from me as I glanced up at Andy. His hair was soaked and flattened against his chistled face, droplets of rain water clung to his long eyelashed, smearing his eyeliner.

We continued to run in the direction of my house, Andy holding my hand the whole way.

Loud honking sounds and the annoying sounds of many car engines sounded from beside us. We waited by the road for the traffic lights to turn red so we could run over.

Andy suddenly spun me around while we were waiting and crushed his lips against mine. The tast of rainwater rimmed my tongue as I parted my lips against his. The large drops contined to fall down on us, making our clothes cling to us and out hair stick to our faces. I pulled back and admired Andy's wet face. He looked hot in the rain, somehow seductive.

"So, can we put all my stupidness behind us and continue being all loved up again?" I asked. I had to ease a joking tone into it so the situation wouldnt become awkward.

"I thought you would never come to your senses", Andy laughed. His laugh was infectious, so deep and smooth.

I hit his arm plaufully before leaning in to kiss him again. Kissing Andy felt so right. I love this man with everything I have. The only issue now was telling him about the dooche who was planning to visit, but that could wait until later.

* * *

**YEY! They finaly got back together! And you all found out what the present was! :)**

**Hope you are happy with the new chapter! Love you all, keep reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Fucking hell", Andy whined as we approached my garden.

We had ran the whole way home in the constant rain. Well, for Andy it was more jogging as I couldnt keep up with his normal running pace. Him and his long ass gazel legs.

I slowed my pace as I walked down my garden path. "Thats England weather for you", I said as I wiped away the dripping raindrops from my face with my hand.

Everything looked so beautiful in the rain. Not many people appreciate its beauty, they just run for cover. The lush green grass of my garden glistened with raindrops, puddles danced around the edges of the soaked mud while the flowers leaned over slightly from the waters pressure. The sky was closed with thick clouds of grey but, in the distance, you could see tiny patches of light. Pure beauty.

I pulled the handle of my door down, my hand slipping down it slightly from the moisture. The door flung open and Andy pushed me inside.

"Whoa!" Jake shouted as he saw us in the passageway. He had a bowl of crisps in his hands and seemed to be heading for the living room.

Andy growled at him, "dont say a word, Pitts." His long fingers ran through his soaked hair as he gave a loud sigh.

Jake stifled a laugh and contined on to the living room were numerous voices could be heard.

"You dont look that bad, y'know. Just sort the panda-eyes out and you are good to go", I laughed. His eyeliner had run down his cheeks and it did look pretty funny. I was also wearing eyeliner and mascara, so I was in no place to judge.

"Yeah yeah", Andy patronised. "Got any make-up wipes?"

"You're in luck. Follow me", I said as I headed for the stairs. I flipped my head so my wet hair would conseal my rained on face from my friends- they would only tease me. We walked as quick as we could to the staircase.

"Dude! What the fuck? You guys look like drown rats!" CC yelled. Apparently, we hadnt walked fast enough.

I sighed and contined to the stairs, Andy silently following. At least only CC had the chance to see us and not the full fucking Brady Bunch.

We reached my bedroom door and I pushed it open, Andy still silently following.

"You're quiet", I stated. I walked straight over to my vanity draws and pulled out my make-up wipes. "Here", I said as I tossed him a couple. My hands wiped my own wipe over my cheeks and eyelids, ridding me of the ruined eye make-up.

"Thanks", he said in his deep voice as he started to wipe his own eyeliner away. "Im not quiet, Im just pissed about the rain fucking with me like that", he chuckled.

Even his chuckle is sexy. How had I managed months away from him? How stupid must I have been to leave him in the first place? Andy was like no other man in my life, and for that Im grateful.

The awesome voice of Ronnie Radke intterupted my thoughts. I pulled out my phone and the song Andy had written for me. Thank fuck the rain hadnt gotten to it. I placed the written song on my desk quickly before turning back to my ringing phone.

"Cool ringtone choice", Andy said as he looked at his soiled wipe. He brought the blackened wipe back up to his face and scrubbed at a patch on his pale cheek. "Would have been even cooler if it was Black Veil Brides", he joked.

I didnt respond. My eyes flashed down and stayed glued to the number I had seen too many times recently. I didnt want to answer.

"You gonna get that?" I heard Andy's voice but I didnt look up to see his face. My eyes were tearing up just by remembering what the man had promised me earlier over the phone. I didnt want Andy to see me nearly cry.

"Amy?" Andy continued, his voice laced with concern. "Whats wrong?"

I heard the floorboards creak slightly as he approached me then felt the coldness of his hands from the rain on my arms. His hands brushed down the sides of my arms in a soothing way, finishing at my wrists and wrapping his fingers around them. The pressure from his sure hands made me feel instantly a little bit calmer, but the phone contined to ring.

It suddenly stopped its constant tune, leaving us in a crushing silence. Our breathing didnt even make a sound.

"Its-its-" I wanted to tell Andy about the bastard who had been bothering me lately. How he fucked with my mother, leaving her in such a state that her own child worried about her life. Leaving said child to deal with a mother who was once none stop smiling then crashed into a pit of depression so suddenly. No child so ever have to cope with the stresses of adult life, especialy when that child was so young.

Andy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to my bed, sitting us down on the edge. He stroked my arms soothingly.

"Please dont cry, Amy", his sweet voice begged. His hand pressed gently against my cheek while his thumb wiped away the few escaping tears.

I sniffed and quickly rubbed at my eyes. "Sorry", I didnt realise I had started to cry. Crying in front of Andy was the last thing I wanted to do.

I was slowly pulled against his skinny yet strong chest as a few more tears ran down my face. His lips pressed against my forehead, kissing me gently.

"Shh, its okay. Im here." I felt his arms tighten around me as he spoke, his kisses lingering on my skin just a little longer. "Tear down the walls that will surround, Amy", he murmered, quoting the song he had written for me.

He was right. I couldnt keep holding all this in. Andy is the man I love, he deserves to know what will he here soon.

I sniffed again and pulled away from his hold, nodding as I did so.

"Andy", my voice cracked. "Andy, hes been phoning me non-stop. He said my mum has been talking to him over facebook and that she gave him our new address. I dont get it though, because he fucked with her so much! She was ruined because of him yet she always went back. Thats why I ran from you at Warped; I didnt want to be what my mother was", I admitted.

I kept my blury gaze on my intertwined fingers in my lap.

"Amy, you are a completely different person from your mother", Andy said, grabbing my hands from my lap and trapping them in his now warm grip. "Ive barely met her but from what Ive heard and what Ruby has told me, all your fears are coming from your childhood and how your mother was. You are a strong person, Amy."

My face was pulled up suddenly by his long finger and I stared into deep, clear blue orbs.

"I love you, Amy. I would never do anything to hurt you or turn you into anyone else. You never will be anyone else because you are so special. To me, to everyone."

My eyes brimmed with tears again. The emotion in his voice and the look of love in his eyes, it made me melt.

"But who has been phoning you?" He asked, tiliting his head to the side slightly. His now damp hair fell over his shoulder, a few drops of moisture hit my bed sheets.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "My... Dad."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn xD**

**Id just like to thank my twitter friend vamptabulous (who also plays Caitlin in this story) for helping me figure out some details of whats to come with INMTBTO, shes awesome for being such a help! So go follow her on twitter, you have her username! :)**

**As always, keep commenting please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry this wasnt updated as fast as the others and sorry its not as long. Ive been super busy with college enrollment and all that shizz. So INMTBTO will be updated weekly now for the most parts. If I find I have some time I will write and update faster as I love writing this :)**

* * *

Its been over a week since Andy and I got back together. We spent alot of time together again and in some ways its like nothing has changed, but this time we took things more slow. There was no need to rush anything.

He knew I was over the whole Juliet thing, and so was he, but he never failed to notice the few moments when my smile would slip. He has been asking me alot if Im okay, and when I asked why, he simply said my eyes look sad. I have no idea how my eyes can look sad, especialy when Im around andy.

It took me a while to realise that the sadness Andy was talking about, was the sadness I was expressing from hearing about my dad. The fact that I knew he was coming to see me and my mother made my skin crawl. Although, I had been trying to push that thought from my mind and focous on having fun with my friends, boyfriend and band members.

"Ugh!" Lily huffed as she threw her skinny body to the floor. "Im so bored! Why cant we get a gig aready?" she yelled as she threw her skinny arms in the air. Her massive goth boots tapped against the ground of my living room, her short, puffy skirt pooling around her waist while the metal handcuffs attatched to it scraped against the wood of the floor and pulled on her tights.

CC startled us by gasping and running over and kneeling beside Lily, his crazy teased hair flying all over the place. "Oh my fucking god, you guys! Lily is bored! We cannot have this", he squeaked. His tone was fucking hilarious and made us all giggle. Same old CC.

"Well, lucky thing I got us a gig to play then isnt it", Maddy spoke up from the sofa. Her voice was laced with fake bordom as she inspected her nails, trying hard to keep the grin off her face.

I raised my eyebrow and noticed Lily's head snap up towards Maddy. Ruby and Caitlin were already looking at Maddy but now their faces were clouded with confusion, just like mine and everyone elses.

"What?" I asked. My body was on Andy's lap and I started to squirm a little.

Maddy looked up at us all. Her dark eyes gazed at every one of us before she spoke. "Nothing, just that I got us a gig." Her smile couldnt be hidden anymore, it took centre stage on her face, showing off her shiny, white teeth.

"What? Where?" Lily shouted. I swear that girl does not have an indoor voice.

Maddy stroked her undercut again, her wrist catching against her ear pierings slightly. "In this little town called Middlesbrough. Its like a six hour drive away from London but who cares? We got a gig!"

"Middlesbrough?" Jinxx asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Havnt we played there?" He turned towards Andy, asking him.

Andy's pointed eyebrows pulled together as he tried to remember. "Im sure we have. Back in 2010. Yeah, cause I climed that fucking balcony in that place. I think it was called Empire or something."

"Oh yeah!" Jake piped up before returing back to his phone.

Jake had constantly been texting Ella. If he wasnt texting her, he would phone her. If he wasnt phoning her, he was skyping her. You get my drift. I swear though, he has been worse than Jinxx with his god damn phone.

Caitlin squealed and threw her arms around Maddy. "Oh my god, Maddy, thank you so much!"

"Its no problem. We are a band and we are awesome. Therefore we deserve gigs", she giggled against Caitlin's shoulder.

"How did you manage to get us a gig in Middlesbrough?" I asked, a huge smile plastered across my face. Andy's arms were wrapped around my waist and I noticed them tighten slightly, and I was still perched on his lap which made my smile even bigger.

"Sam was chatting to me over the phone the other day. He asked how I was, I told him about the band, he fixed me a little gig. Bada bing, bada boom", she breathed a laugh.

"Ah, the joys of being related to an Asking Alexandrian", Ruby laughed. She twirled a strand of Ashley's long black hair around her fingers while his hands caressed her thighs. Fucking love birds, it made me smile seeing her so happy.

Everyone continued to talk about the gig Maddy had scored for us. I stayed quite on Andy's lap, smiling at everyone. My life really couldnt get any better right now. I have my friends, which are practicaly family, my epic boyfriend who loves me so, so much, and my music which is setting off into a real career for me.

I wondered idly what I should wear for the gig. Heels or converse? My draws contained a new pair of skinny jeans that I hadnt worn yet, I might wear them. I could cut some clothes up and personalize a few shirts or something, but I want it to be something origional. Forever The Holy Passion dont need to copy anything.

The smile on my face just would not go away as Maddy proceeded to tell us when the gig would be and the route we had to take down to Middlesbrough.

"But wait", I said leaning away from Andy's chest slightly. "How are we getting down there? Its six hours away."

We needed a way to get down there, or up there should I say considering Middlesbrough is located North from us. Also, the thought of escaping for a while sounded pretty good considering my visitor would be arriving any time now.

The arms around my waist tightened once again as warm breath blew against the back of my neck. "You guys can use our bus on one condition."

I turned my head to see Andy's face. His full lips were pulled up into a sexy smirk and his eyes radiated playfulness. "What?" I asked wearily.

He paused for a moment before saying, "you bring us along with you."

* * *

**I just wanna say that Middlesbrough is my (shitty) hometown and Black Veil Brides actualy did play at the Empire here in 2010. It was amazing. They were supporting Murderdolls and Andy really did climb the balcony. Pure epicness. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"GO GO GO!" Lily screamed at the bus driver. Her smile was huge, her straight teeth on show, as she jumped up and down, the heels of her gothic shoes hitting off the bus floor.

"Lily, leave the poor man alone," Caitlin said sternly. Her glasses slid down her pierced nose slightly as she gave Lily 'the look'.

Lily pouted and I swear my heart broke a bit. Her full, blood red bottom lip jutted out perfectly, accenting her silver snakebites, her large blue eyes going even wider and glisteneing with false tears slightly. Wow, this girl can act.

"Awww!" CC whined from one of the sofas. "Look at that face!" He pointed at Lily's pouting expression and 'aww'ed' again. CC and Lily have an awesome relationship; I dont think they like eachother in that way, they have more of a brother-sister bond. Its adorable.

Suddenly, the bus lurched forwards and I grabbend onto Andy's legs so I wouldnt fall off his lap. Andy chuckled a little and put his arm around me, helping me steady myself.

"Off to Middlesbrough we go!" CC shouted and fist pumped the air.

We were using the BVB bus to get to Middlesbrough and BVB were coming with us. Id refused to let them on stage with us or anything, though. Also, I didnt want anyone to see me with Andy before we preformed. Everyone said I was being irrational but I wanted our band to be know because of how awesome we play, not who we know and who we date.

The bus ride was long, awesome, and a little bit gross considering Lily threw up. To be fair, it didnt help that she had drank seven Monster drinks within three hours of being on the bus. Maddy was a pro at long distance driving considering she had been on the road with Asking Alexandria quite a few times and Caitlin wasnt bothered by the constant speed bumps or the sudden breaks. I did see Ruby for most of the ride; she was hauled up in the bunk room with Ash. I dont even want to know.

"Is Ella coming to Middlesbrough?" I asked Jake after noticing him smiling at his phone for quite a while. It was obvious he was texting Ella, you wouldnt be giving your phone lovey-dovey eyes if it was your mother saying dinner was done or something.

Jake moved a hand away from his phone to push some stray hairs away from his dark eyes. "No, but she lives near London so we might set something up when I get back down there."

I nodded towards my epic guitarist friend then turn my attention back to Andy who was perched on the sofa beneath our bodies. His dark hair was growing slightly longer and it looked oh so sexy falling past his broad shoulders that way. My hands ran through it as I marveled at its softness. Orbs of blue watched my every move while showing so much depth of love and emotion. It amazes me how I have such an amazing boyfriend like Andy. Especialy since Ive put him through a ton of shit and I have baggage like my dad and shit.

"I love you", I said randomly. It was nothing but truth and he needed to know it.

Andy seemed a little concerned. To be fair I have been staring at him for ages, playing with his hair, and looking strangly deep in thought. His expression suddenly changed and he looked a little... Relieved. Wait, did he think I was going to break up with him then or something?

"And I love you too", he said sweetly and kissed the tip of my nose then my lips.

I smiled as he pulled away then rested my head agaisnt his chest, his pale flesh for my devotion. He smelt so amazing, just like he always does. Leather mixed slightly with cigarette smoke, body wash and Lynx, but all Andy Biersack. I inhaled deeply, enjoying being this close to him again. It didnt matter that the bus was full of our friends, or that we had been broken up because of my stupidness, or the fact that I was actualy sniffing my boyfriend... All that mattered was that I love Andy and, by some mirical, he loves me.

* * *

**Kind of short and a bit of a filler but theres more to come. Watch this space ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Though Id give you a little look into the life of Amy's dad. Enjoy!**

* * *

***Mike's POV***

I pulled up my zipper and hooked my leather belt back through the loops of my faded jeans. My large hand raked through my hair as I fished through my pockets for some cash.

"Here," I snarled as I threw a few twenties at the bitch stood before me. My dick was tamed now so the woman next to me was no longer needed.

She raised an eyebrow at me then bent down to retrieve her money. I didnt even know this womans name and, quite frankly, I dont want to. Her bare legs were bruised, her short skirt was now even more crumpled than it was before, and her large chest was barely covered by the dirty scrap she called a shirt. Having me fuck her was the best thing this woman will ever do in her life.

I watched in disgust as she collected the notes and stumbled over to the enterence of the long alleyway, raking her bony hands through her dirty blonde hair as she went. Fucking pathetic. Then again, women in London always seem to let themselves go, my first wife proved that. The only sound that could be heard now was the clicking of the prostitutes heels against the pavement as she retreated.

I stared around the now empty alleyway, gathering my thoughts. Pieces of rubbish blew around my ankles, a black cat running amongst it all. As if that dirty hooker had agreed to fuck someone in an alleyway. She didnt even protest in the slightest, she just followed me down here.

My head shook in disgust as I reached for my phone. I ran my finger over the screen to unlock it and searched for my facebook app to see what my daughters new address was. Id seen the message from her mother a million times but who the fuck cares about remembering it? Not me.

Ah Valarie, Amys mother. What a fucking disgrace. She doesnt even deserve to be called a mother; she works all the damn time and has allowed my kid to hook up with some fags who look like they fuck girls for fun. Divorcing her was one of the best decisions Ive ever made. Ofcourse, it was also fun to see her beg for me not to leave. She was so weak! I think my leaving even made her suicidal. I rolled my eyes at the thought, shes such an attention seeking whore.

After seeing the address for the hundreth time, I thrust my phone back in my pocket and exited the alleyway. The wind hit my face with a force that even my stubble couldnt help me from and I watched as dark clouds decended over the sky. Piss ass English weather. Hopefuly, I will never have to come back here once I get what I want.

"Taxi!" I shouted and threw my arm in the air. My coat billowed in the wind as I ran towards where the black cab had stopped for me. I threw the door open and dived in. The driver looked at me and I told him the address and threw some money at him in advance.

The drive was silent- I refused to talk to some imbeciele taxi driver. My life is full of acomplishment, his not so much.

I got out of the dark cab without saying so much as a thank you to the driver and made my way over the road to the correct number door.

The garden was covered in bright, green grass that would be considered the perfect length- not to me, pavement is always the best option. Numerous assorted flowers were scattered around in the mud, glowing with their supposed beauty even in the bad weather. Ive never been a man of flowers, they come across as snobby and sickly to me. Figures Valarie would have them in _her_ garden.

Shaking my head, I strolled over towards the front door, stomping on a few flowers on my way. I noticed that all the lights were off and all the windows were shut. As I got closer, I listened more carefuly but no voices could be heard from inside. Hmm, Amy should be home. Valeria is away working, I know, but amy should be here.

My slightly hairy knuckles hit against the white door a few times, the persistant sound echoing around me. I counted to twenty and no one answers so I picked up the bronze knocker and hit it against the door. My knocking continued but I got no reply.

"Amy! Open the fucking door!" My voice rang strong through the letter box. The fucking bitch better answer this door.

"Are you looking for Amy?"

I spun round on my heel and stood erect, the slight sound of the letterbox clicking closed registered in my thoughts. A woman with long, dark, curls stood at the curb, her bright blue eyes staring at me, her long eyebrows arched high waiting for my answer. She looked pretty hot and about my age, maybe a few years younger. Id tap that.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" My hands thrust in my pocket as I took a few steps away from the door and closer to the hot woman.

"She left to go play a concert with her band. My daughter is in it too. They asked me to keep an eye on the house as I live next door." It took me a while to notice she had an Irish accent, but then again I couldnt notice much when I was staring at her hottness.

Then, suddenly, her words registered in my brain. That little skank of a daughter had gone off with those fags thinking her 'band' will actualy be a success! Id seen her and those bitches on youtube, one of those lasses with her must have been this hot ladys daughter. Im guessing it was the Irish one.

"Oh okay", I said trying to conceal my frown. "Do you know when they will be back?"

"Mummy!" Some kid came running up to the hot woman, apparently the kid was also her kid. Great. More baggage.

Miss Hotness turned to the whiney kid and said soothingly, "one minute honey, Im coming." Her curls bounced past her breasts as she turned back to me and answered my question. "Should be back tomorrow. They were only going to Middlesbrough. I best be off."

I smied at her and gave a small wave to the child who was now pulling on her mothers hand. Fucking little brat. My eyes traveled down Miss Hotness's body as she retreated. Wow, what an ass. Her tight, pencil skirt hugged that ass real nice.

When the woman was out of my line of sight, I sank to the curb and folded my arms over my knees. Amy would be back tomorrow. Hmm.. What can I do until then? Or _who_, should I say.

Twenty four hours. Its not that long. And then I can get what I came here for.

* * *

**Comment away please my little inspirers! You know I love my comments ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Wow.." I breathed as I looked around the venue.

It was small but it had an amazing vibe. There was a slightly hidden bar at one side and mirrors lined the opposite wall. The stage was small but amazing none the less with some weird fence like things around the edges. A balcony curved around the main area of the venue; the same balcony Andy had climbed back in 2010. I smiled at the thought.

"Wow is an understatment. This is out first gig... It deserves more than wow..." Maddy said absentmindedly from beside me. Her mouth was parted slightly as she looked around, her dark eyes wide.

"Alcohol!" CC yelled before we watched him- with amused expressions- run over to the bar area. His fist was in the lead of his body before we lost sight of him behind the wall.

Jinxx shook his head, smiling, and follwed our hyper little CC to the bar along, Jake also following suit.

"So", Andy said, squeezing my hand gently. "Wanna check the place out and get ready?" His full lips pulled into a smile and his gorgous blue eyes shone with emotion. He knew how much of a big deal this was for Forever The Holy Passion.

My huge smile answered his question and he pulled me towards the side of the stage, passing the weird fences and climbing up the few steps. Ashley, Ruby, Caitlin, Maddy and Lily were all following us but I was too mind blown to really register their prescence.

The six hour long bus ride had definatly paid off. We had an awesome time coming down, but then again we did have Lily and CC so it was sure to be fun. Caitlin had brought her camera along with her that her mum had bought her recently and had took tonnes of pictures on the way here. We had met security and most of the staff working at the venue and they were all super nice, but we had yet to meet the other bands playing with us.

One of the best parts, though, was getting to hang out in Middlesbrough. We had a little bit of sparte time when we got here so we had a quick look around. The venue was actualy right beside the mall but it was closed so nothing much happened there.

A large open space was located behind the Empire- the venue- we were playing at and it was beautiful. There was a small fountain that had shimmering lights under the chlorine smelling water. The grass was green and lush and an art gallery called Mima was right beside us. It was so beautiful. Andy had held my hand as we walked close the the fountain as it sprayed water up into the air, the moment felt so romantic and peaceful. That was the best part so far.

"You guys can get dressed here", Andy said as we entered a small room. There was a black sofa pushed against the wall and a few mirrors around and about.

"Awesome." Caitlin strode past us and threw a large bag containing our make-up and a few clothes onto the sofa before turning back to us and smiling. "Make-up time!" she continued.

"Thats our cue to leave", Ash mumbled as he gave Ruby a quick kiss on the lips. He pushed a strand of flaming red hair behiind her small ear, making her cheeks turn nearly as red as her hair. So adorable. "Good luck."

My chin was suddenly pulled upwards by strong fingers and my lips were pressed against some soft pink lips with a lip ring.

"Good luck, I love you", Andy said quietly against my lips. It send shivers down my spine. Then he was out the door with Ash and dissapearing around the corner.

Oh how much Id love him to be on stage with me! Andy is like my little good luck charm, but I know he cant be up there with me.

My band needs to gain fans, not be given another bands fanbase on a silver platter. Im also lucky enough that I dont think anyone knows Andy and I are back together; neither of us have really tweeted about it. All our fans know about is Ashley and Ruby's relationship.

"Lets get ready for this amazing shit!" Lily jumped in the air before running towards our bag of stuff. I never realised how big that bag actualy was, poor Caitlin carrying it around on her own.

Everyone rummaged through the bag, searching for the right clothes to wear on stage. I noticed Maddy and Ruby changing outfits between eachother every now and then, they can never settle on one thing.

"Fuck, Im totaly wearing these!" Lily exclaimed as she held up a pair of huge gothic shoes. The shiny black heel was huge and it had a slight platform. The black leather went all the way up, it would reach just below her knees when she puts them on. Silver buckles tied more leather around the shiny black leather, adding a more gothic effect.

"Oh my god, you so should!" Ruby gushed. She can be such a fashion girl, obsessing over clothes and shoes. Im sure most of her wardrobe consists of shoes, last time I was at her house it did anyways.

Lily started to buckle up the boots, matching them with her gothic dress she had basicaly made from scratch herself. The hem was cut up and tattered, the top half tight fitting but loose enough to still be able to preform in. She had even sewn a little guitar onto the side in honor of her own guitar. It was beyond awesome.

Ruby had picked out some red check skinny jeans, the contrast with them and her bright hair made her pale skin and bright eyes pop out even more. Her white tank top was cut to show a little more of her killer clevage and her arms were pimped out with numerous bracelets. I watched as she dug through her own little bag and pulled out a pair of black satin heels with silver skulls all over them and slid them onto her feet.

"They look cute. They new?" I asked, gazing down at the epic heels on her feet. Me and heels dont seem to mix, I wish I could wear them more often than I do but I just seem to trip more.

Her hands went up to her hips as she bend her knee up in the air and posed. "Yes!" The smile on her face was infectious, I love my best friend. "Bought them for special occasions and I think this is pretty special."

I breathed a laugh at her before returning to the now empty bag, its contents thrown across the space we were dressing in. A sigh escaped my lips, messy bitches. My hazle eyes scanned the remaining clothes, I need to find something to wear!

Caitlin picked up one of her classic band shirts from near my feet, smiling at me as she retreated and removed her shirt to replace it with the new band shirt. Her dark skinny jeans looked awesome with all the rips in she had created.

Oh my god! Thats it! I should make something.

My small hands reached for the only other plain white shirt I could see, snapping it up before Maddy had a chance to. I smiled apolageticly at her before running around the room looking for my marker pen I knew was in that damn bag.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder as another hand thrust the black marker pen in my face. "Here," Ruby said.

I took the marker from her slowly, raising my eyebrow at her. "Thanks. How did you know I was looking for this, though?" I placed the shirt on the empty part of the floor and patted it out. The lid from the marker popped off and rolled across the wooden floor before being stopped by more clothes.

Ruby shurugged, "just did. By the way, you looked so funny running around the room just then. Like a tiny ball of hyperness", she walked away giggling at me. Grrr, fucking midget jokes.

I sighed before returning my attention back to my work. The marker glided over the white fabric with ease, my hand leading the way. My tongue popped out of my mouth a little as I concentrated then I reached for the small pair of scissors we had brought with us. That reminds me, I should trim my fringe while Im here. I pushed the scissors around the neckline of the shirt, making it wider but not slutty. I cut the sleeves ragged and made small slits around the middle before ripping them and stying it to look awesome.

I pushed my small body back on my knees and admired my handy work. A small smile made its way onto my lips as I rose to my feet and put on my new customised shirt.

The ripped parts showed off my black camisole I had underneath while the letters 'FTHP' were wrote in thick black marker along the chest area. Id made the neckline just the right size and the sleeves were now nothing more than torn up straps. It looked fucking rock and roll.

My black, ripped skinny jeans went well with the ripped shirt and, thanks to my black camisole, the colour scheme looked awesome. I threw my feet into my converse and tied up the laces quickly. No fucking way was I going to wear heels when preforming, Im worried enough for Lily in those damn huge-ass boots.

"Okay, Im ready", I announced as I bounced up from the floor after tieing my laces. My sholders rolled as I twisted my head, warming up for our show. "Lets go explore out first venue, shall we?" I smirked.

All the girls nodded at me with excited expressions and we made out way to the floor.

Turns out there was a whole other space that I hadnt seen before because we had arrived through the side door. As you enter the actual enterance, you are greeted by all the merch. Hmm, we still havnt met the other bands yet. A really high table thing sits in the middle, seperating the room, which Andy manages to sit on. I wouldnt even bother trying to climb up. Everything is in shades of dark wood and its so nice.

"Nearly show time, guys!" Some skinny guy with soft looking floppy hair shouts at us. He has a shirt on with 'crew' written on the back, wonder if he works here? Sense my sarcasm then?

I smiled even bigger as we all made our way backstage. This was going to be so fucking amazing!

* * *

**Updates will be coming about once a week now because I start college Monday. Yey, Im a college student xD**

**Please keep commenting, it makes my day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

I watched with amazement from side stage as the rather large crowd moshed and head banged along with the first band's songs. It was amazing, I never thought so many people could fit in this place.

The balcony was crowded with teenagers and it seemed to be moving with all their jumping around. Everybody on the floor was moshing out, I even saw a cirlce pit. It was a mist of black hair, dark clothing and fists... Totaly my scene.

Lily got bored of watching the other bands and decided to start her own min-mosh pit right behind us. Her skinny arms would hit against our backs every now and then as her personalised dress swung around her bottom half, the tattered ends twirling.

"Lily!" Maddy suddenly yelled, causing me to jump. "Calm it! Im already nervous, I dont need an aching back to add to that while Im trying to play drums!"

My eyes widened at Maddy. Ive never seen her mad or nervous like this before. To be fair, I was quite nervous, but this is what I want to do with my life.

Lily froze at Maddy's words and pouted, hanging her head. Her snakebites jutted out a little, emphisisng her pouting lip. Fuck, I felt like Id just kicked a puppy looking at her sad face. And I didnt even say anything to her!

Maddy sighed. "Im sorry, Lily. Im just really nervous." She ran her hand over her undercut before playing with her piercings a little. Suddenly, her hands shot down from her hair and pushed into her stomach as a groan escaped her lips. "Excuse me."

I raised my eyebrows in shock as Maddy ran past us all and back towards the dressing room.

"What is she doing?" I asked, a little anxious. "We go on soon." A frown made its way to my face, it would be so sad if we had to miss out show. Maddy was the one to score us this. I hope she isnt sick or something.

Caitlin put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked down to me. "Dont worry. With some people- in this case Maddy- nerves cause them to... Need the toilet..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

CC bust out laughing all of a sudden. "She has nervous shits!" He yelled over the current preforming bands guitar solo.

I shook my head, stifling a giggle, and turned my attention back to the band on stage. Poor Maddy.

* * *

My slightly shaking hands took the microphone from a member of the staff. God this is nerve wracking. I took a deep breath and looked back to Andy to give him a quick smile before taking the first step to lead me on stage.

I blinked in the sudden harsh lights. My ears popped from the extreamly loud sound of the full venue but I didnt wince. A huge smile remained on my face as I picked up the pace and jogged over to centre stage, my converse comfortaby hitting against the floor.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see all the girls were in place, their instruments surrounding their body, a smile on each of their faces.

Maddy, who had finaly recovered from... Her bathroom needs... started a simple beat on the drums follwed by a loud chime of Caitlin's guitar. Our introduction.

"Hello mother fucking Middlebrough!" I shouted into the mic.

Everyone cheered, sounding somehow even more louder. I smiled and felt self acomplishment- I could have gotten the town name wrong.

"We are Forever The Holy Passion and we want to play you guys a few kick ass songs." I threw my arm in the air- giving the crowd a full view of my personalised shirt- before twirling around on my heel to point to the rest of the band and giving them a quick introduction before we started our first song. Asking Alexandria's _'To The Stage' _was one of our top favorites.

The crowd responed amazingly to our songs. Most of the tunes we played were covers but at the very end we decided to play a song I had written. I had always enjoyed poetry just not enough to want to make a career out of it, but when you make that poetry into lyrics... Something changes. I dont know, it seems more personal to me.

The song I had written is called 'Fuck up' and it was basicaly just a quick thing I had written most of when I was angry one day. I never self harmed and I wouldnt want to, I want to help people who do have that problem though. But because I never harmed myself, I needed diferent ways to get my emotions out- thats where my writing and drawing came into the equasion.

'Fuck up' is origionaly about my mother. As I said I was angry that day, so I didnt fully intend for it to come across as she is a fuck up because she isnt. My mother has made some bad decision in her life but they are her decisions and its her life. Unfortonatly, I got dragged into a few of those decisions and problems which made me feel... Not so great. That is initialy what the song is about.

"You're such a fuck up! Need to grow up! But I cant get out of this situation..." I bellowed out the final chorus while Caitlin and Lily shredded on their guitars. Ruby plucked at her bass one final time before running up to the front of the stage, throwing her fist in the air. Maddy hit the drums with such power, it was mindblowing. She then threw her drum sticks into the awaiting crowd along with Caitlin Lily's guitar pics.

I smiled into the cheering crowd, proud of my singing and screaming. This night has been amazing.

"Thank you so fucking much! We love you guys and we hope you come see us preform again!"

* * *

A gust of air escaped my lips as I threw my body down onto the bus seat. I kicked my legs up onto the seat beside me only to have Andy pick them up, sit down, and place my legs on his lap. I gave him a tired smile.

"You did awesome, Amy. The whole band did. Go to sleep." His voice was like a lullaby and I couldnt help but tire more at his deep words.

My eyes fluttered shut as I felt the slight pressure of warm lips and a cold lip ring against my head. I felt Andy shift beside me as he leaned back after kissing my head, settling in for the long drive back to London. The faint sounds of voices could be heard in the bus but I was too tired to talk to anyone or really bother to listen. Rock shows are fucking tiring!

As I drifted, I thought.

Andy would have to go back to America soon. Would out second-chance-relationship last the long distances and the time periods of not being together again? My band played epicly tonight. Has someone noticed us or not? Hmm... We should make another youtube video.

But the very last thought I had before fully drifting into unconciousness was when would me dad be visiting...?

* * *

**Sorry its not so exciting and sorry about the long wait. College if EXTREAMLY tiring but I promise to update faster :)**

**I also have another story idea (BVB) but Im not gonna write it till I finish this story. And the song 'Amy' wrote is a song I actualy did write. Its actualy called Fuck Up and yes its about my mother but for different reasons. I hope to share it with you guys via youtube sometime :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Amy..."

I groaned and twisted my torso around; I was in such an uncomfortable position but I didnt really care. Large hands gently pressed against my side and shoulder, slowly tapping in an annoying yet soothing rythm.

"What?" I moaned when the constant sound and feelings wouldnt stop. My eyes fluttered open slightly and I saw I was still on the bus in my preforming clothes. Andy was still sat beneath my now curled up legs, looking tired.

He smiled at my sleepy form. "We are nearly at your house. Come on, everyones getting their stuff ready." How the fuck did he make his voice sound like velvet at daft-o'clock in the morning?

My little hands rubbed at my eyes before I pulled my legs off of Andy and turned in my seat. I quickly looked down at my hands to look for any smudged make-up and was glad to see there was none. The perks or remembering to take your make-up off at night. I sighed and got up to stretch out my tiny body as the bus fully jolted to a hault, sending me falling forwards slightly.

Andy wrapped his long fingers around my waist, stopping me from falling. He gently tugged me backwards until I was sitting on the ends of his knees while he smiled down at me.

My hazel eyes stayed glued to Andy's face- I hadnt really taken him in in a while. His dark eyebrows were perfectly pointed, hovering over his deep blue eyes. Eyes with such beauty dont deserved to be called just 'blue', they are far more magnificant. Darkish circles rimmed those perfect eyes and I reached my fingers out to stroke across his eyelid. I watched as Andy closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, a sigh of contentmant escaping his lips.

"You look so tired, Andy..." I trailed off as my fingers made their way down his dominant cheekbones, to his strong jawline and rounded back to his full lips. My thumb ran over his lushious bottom lip, skimming over the cold metal of his lip ring. My knuckles felt the tickle of his long hair as I trailed my hands down his neck. Id missed Andy so much when we wernt together... His smell, his touch, his feel... His prescence.

"Are you love birds gonna get off this damn bus or what?" CC yelled as he ran past us, pushing Jake out of the way to get to the open door of the bus.

I smiled in the direction of the crazy man I call my friend. I noticed all the girls were already outside the vehical, bags beside them. Caitlin gave Lily a quick hug before picking up her bag and heading towards her house down the street. She could have waited for me, I live next door to her so its not like Im walking the opposite way. Oh well.

My body slid from Andy's lap and I ran to grap my bags. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash quickly before throwing the bottle back in my bag- I can brush my teeth properly again when I get home.

I patted down my pockets a final time, checking for my keys and phone, and made my down the few steps of the large bus and onto the familiar pavement of London. My mouth pulled into a small smile as the wind hit me, causing my fringe to blow over my face and the rest of my hair to billow around my shoulders.

"Well, Im off home to bed," Maddy yawned. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and picked up her larger bag. "Night guys."

We smiled as Maddy slowly walked away from us, stumbling sleepily.

"Maddy, wait up!" Lily yelled in Maddy's direction. She turned her head back to us and said, "I mays well go that way home. I dont want Maddy dropping half way there." Lily threw her arms around us all, lingering a few seconds longer on CC, before hoisting her bag over one of her tiny shoulders and jogging after Maddy. I watched as her long blonde and black hair trailed behind her until she reached Maddy.

Sudenly, CC yawned extreamly loudly. "Amy, please, please, please can we crash at yours for a few hours? We wont drink," CC begged. His chocolate brown eyes went large, his bandanna emphisizing their darkness.

I sighed. "Fine. But Im going to sleep too, so dont be loud."

Yes, my mother was on yet another business trip. I swear I mays well just live alone, I practicaly do already. If it wasnt for my friends though, I would be extreamly lonely so Im grateful to have such amazing people in my life. I smiled at the thought.

"Yey!" CC fist pumped the air but his motions seemed tired. Wow, this was CC at his more tired, wasnt it? This is really as less hyper as he gets.

We gathered Ruby and Ash and headed for my house. It wasnt that long of a walk, we were just down the street.

"Amy?" CC asked as we were half way down the street. "Would you let us shit in your house?"

I twisted me torso around to look behind me at CC, causing Andy to drop his arm from around my waist and link our fingers together instead. "What the fuck?"

"Im not saying I need a shit right now. Im just curious if you would let us."

My eyebrows shot up and I doubt I could hide the amusment on my face if I even wanted to. CC's expression was totaly serious. I actualy dont think he realised when he is being his awesomely-random-funny-silly self.

"Wow, um, Im glad to hear your bowles arnt hurting right now CC," I giggled. Andy's throaty chuckle came from beside me. "But, yes, if you ever need a shit you can use my toilet. Dont strain yourself," I laughed at my pun.

"You know hes only asking this because he has totaly shit in your house before," Jake said, breathing laughs between his sentence.

I shook my head, still giggling a little. "Come on guys, lets not talk about shit. Literaly. I just want to get home and sleep."

"Yeah, Jake. Shut up. If we think about shit right before we sleep, we will dream about it. Then we will shit ourselves in our sleep." I watched CC as he nodded at Jake and facepalmed. My poor crazy friend.

As we got closer to my house, I dug my free hand in my pocket to get my keys out. Andy still had my other hand trapped between his long fingers and I was happy to stay his prisoner. My fingers hooker around the ring of my keys and pulled them from my jean pocket.

Andy's deep voice suddenly rung in my ear. "Someones at your door, Amy." I felt his lips press against my hair after he spoke, his sweet breath running straight to my roots.

His words meant little to me, he said it as a matter of fact, not of something of importance. But when I looked past my garden and to my doorway I stopped in my tracks.

My breathing hitched as I saw the figure stood at my door. His body was leaning against the white of the front door, his ankles crossed showing his dirty shoes. A long trench coat trailed down his body, the buttons and zip left undone. The belt around his dirty jeans was on show, his creased shirt barely tucked in his jeans anymore. His large hand stroked the long stubble on his chin, he obviosuly hadnt shaved in a few days. Actualy, with all his grimey clothes, Id say he had spent the night sleeping rough.

Hazel eyes met mine all of a sudden. Why did I have to have his eyes? The smirk that was now on his thin lips made my stomach churn. His tongue swiped across his lower lips before he spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Amy. Ive been waiting all night."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I hope you guys havnt lost interest. College is taking up alot of my time and I can only ever really get on my laptop on weekends now but dont worry, INMTBTO will continue no matter what. :) **

**More chapters to come ASAP :) Love you all and thank you for being such awesome people and taking an interst in my stories *hugs***


	19. Chapter 19

My mouth dropped open. _Nice to see me again_... Is he fucking serious?

I tightened my grip on Andy's hand, my small fingers barely making it the whole way around his palm, while my eyes stayed glued to the bastard stood not but ten feet away from me. The smirk on his thin lips sickened me.

"Amy," Andy's concerned voice sounded distant to me. He squeezed my hand gently, he must be feeling the pressure of my grip. "Whats wrong?"

I balled my free hand into a fist; I wanted nothing more than to punch this grotesque man who called himself my father. He left my mum in such a horrific state. He left me to deal with the shattered mess of the woman who gave birth to me. He left that whole chapter of his life behind him like it was nothing more than a piece of shit on his shoe.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said as calmly as I could. My attention was all focused on Mike, which he seemed to enjoy. He always loved the spotlight in the room.

Andy and the guys were quiet behind me, proberly trying to see this situation for what it really was. I barely registered the fact that I still hadnt answered Andy yet.

Mike scoffed, his head leaning backwards with his action. I got a full view of his stubbled chin and neck. He leaned away from the door slightly while my shoes slowly scuffed along the floor, getting colser and colser to him. I just wanted to get myself and the guys in my house.

"Thats a nice way to greet your father," he said in his sarcastic, husky voice. The sound of him, so close to me, made me cringe. Why did he have such an effect on me?

I heard the quick intake of breath from the men around me. They were obviously not expecting this man to be my father. I smiled inwardly at that fact, glad that we didnt look_ too_ much alike.

A deep breath of air swirled down my dry throat, having very little to no effect on my anger at that moment. "I dont give a fuck who you are. Just get off my property. Now. I told you not to come here." My voice cracked from tiredness a little but the anger was still evident.

Time seemed to move a little more slowly as I watched Mike's face drop. His hands balled into fists beside him and at that precise time, a chill ran through the air, adding a creepy effect to our little stand-off. He clearly wasnt pleased with my respose. Public humiliation was never one of my fathers strong points. I felt the air rush past me as Andy pushed his tall, skinny frame in front of me. Wait, would my so called father really hit me? Wow, thats a new low even for him.

"I think you should leave." Andy's voice was cold and had an angry yet stern edge to it as he spoke to Mike. He sounded menacing. It was kind of sexy hearing him like that... No. I have bigger fish to fry right now.

I watched Mike's eyes tighten slightly, his thin lips turned down at the corners. "Im not going anywhere, son. Not until I get what I came here for," Mike said in his scratchy voice. He sounded in need of a drink. Was he fucking getting one from me.

His words piqued my interest, though. "Well what the fuck did you come here for, then?" I asked, annoyed.

Most of my small body was concealed by Andy, which made it difficult to show Mike that I was no longer a weak little girl who needed protecting. Im twenty years old now, Ive not only braved my childhood but also the break up of my first real love and a near rape. How much stronger can I get?

I watched as Mike's facial features scrunched in concentration. He appeared to be thinking about how to phrase his next sentence, but who knows? He will most likely be thinking about his next fuck victim.

"Amy!" I turned my head to see Caitlin hanging out of her bottom floor window. The wind was blowing her dark hair around her face and I watched as she positioned her glasses back on her pale nose properly.

I smiled and gave a small wave. My actions seemed so forced an awkward, even to me.

"My mum said there was a man asking for you yesterday. She said he told her he would be back soon," Caitlin informed me.

I nodded, "yeah, I know." Caitlin wouldnt be able to see the douche bag on my door step from her perspective right now; the bush that seperates our houses was in the way. Also, she didnt exactly need to know that the man was my dad and he was actualy here right now.

"Its all good, Cait! We got the stranger danger covered over here," CC waved.

A sigh escaped my lips as I face-palmed. Seriously, CC, stranger danger?

Caitlin gave us a thumbs up before pushing the tendrills of hair out of her face and leaning back into the comforts of her home. Damn, I want to be in my home right now. I flinched as she slammed her window shut.

"Thats the Irish woman's other kid?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Yeah," I snapped. I tried my hardest to lace my voice with as much venom as possible but my attemps were only half hearted in my sleepy state. "Whats it to you?"

Mike raised his hands in a 'back-off' gesture. "Whoa, I was only asking, Amikins." His smirk sickened me, and so did the stupid pet name.

I shook my head, "dont call me that. Now what do you want? Id like to get in my house and go to sleep." My body pushed itself infront of my extreamly tall boyfriend. I could feel the tension radiating off of Andy's every muscle, but he stayed silent as I continued. "So..?"

"Sleep?" Mike said in a mockingly shocked tone. "At this time of morning? A young woman like you should be up and out this time." He is such a patronising cunt.

"Yeah, well, unlike your average young woman, I was playing a gig six hours away. So get on with it." I smiled internaly at my tone of voice; I sounded strong yet annoyed. Perfect.

My eyes narrowed as I watched Mike mess with the cuffs of his jacket. "Well, Amy..." he finaly started. "I want you to come and live with me."

* * *

**Its a cliffy haha. **

**Hope you guys arnt getting bored with my story, I know its revolving more around Amy at the moment but I promise you will be hearing more of Andy and BVB soon ;)**

**I love you guys for taking such an interest in my story! Hugs for everyone :')**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

My mouth dropped open, my large eyes going even wider. "What?"

Mike's hazel eyes- the same shade as mine- flashed up to my face. I noticed his eyes flicker between myself and Andy.

"You heard me," he finaly said. He ran a large hand through his slightly greasy hair, having more effect on it than the strong wind did.

I blinked and quicky closed my mouth. My eyes jumped from Mike's face to Andy's, CC's, and finaly Jake's. Something just occured to me, where the fuck did Ashley and Ruby go? Fuck this, Im too tired and I have this asshole to deal with first.

"Look," I finaly snapped at Mike. "Im tired as fuck and so are my friends. Sleep first and then I will deal with your bullshit later." A yawn threatened to ruin my stern voice but I managed to supress it. "Come on guys, lets get in," I turned to the guys as I spoke, they all looked shattered and confused.

Before I could even take a step towards my door- ready to push my ass wipe of a father out of my way- Mike came forward, blocking our exit even more.

"Im not talking bullshit, Amy" he sneered. "Im damn serious." It appeard this man was trying extreamly hard to control his temper. Douche.

* * *

***Andy POV***

Fuck, Im tired. I just want to get in Amy's bed, wrap my arms around her, and sleep. Then this asshole stopped us.

Id stayed mostly silent throughout his and Amy's conversation, pulling her behind me when it seemed this Mike dude was losing his temper. His big hands would ball into fists every now and then, defining the hair on his hard knuckles.

Also, Mike is apparently Amy's father. They look nothing alike, apart from the eyes. But even their eyes are different; Amy's are deep hazel and filled with emotion while Mike's are just... Dull.

I watched, wide eyed, as Mike told Amy he was here to ask her to live with him. All I could think was no, I will not lose my Amy. Then I realised that that was fucking selfish of me, and I guess Amy can leave with him if she wishes, I would just do my best to hide the pain. Maybe a new song would come out of my misery of not having Amy by my side.

"What?" Amy breathed. Her full lips were parted, her gorgous mouth hanging open in shock.

I could feel Mike's eyes flickering back to me every so often, this dude bugged the shit out of me.

"You heard me," he said, running a big hand through his hair. Even his hair looked gross, yet he looks like the kind of man that gets some every night... How the fuck does that even happen for him?

Amy looked around our small group, even smaller since Ruby and Ash had decided to fuck off somewhere before all this started. They are a good couple though, both just as sex crazy as the other. If I wernt in the middle of this tense situation right now, I would have laughed at my own thoughts.

"Look," Amy snapped all of a sudden. "Im tired as fuck and so are my friends. Sleep first and then I will deal with your bullshit later." Her lips twitched slightly, but she remained strong. "Come on guys," she said as she turned to CC, Jake and I. "Lets get in."

If I wasnt so tired I would have fist pumped the air. Bed. With Amy. Even just thinking about going back to sleep felt like bliss. Very femanine thing to say, I know, but Im fucking shattered. Fuck knows how Amy feels, shes the one that preformed for hours not even half a day ago. My poor little rockstar.

Just as Amy was about to take a step towards her house, Mike shot out in front of her, blocking the entryway even more.

"Im not talking bullshit," he sneered. "Im damn serious." Mike had an angry tone to his voice and I noticed his fingers twitch, forming a fist every now and then. This guy is such a noobcake. I dont care if he is my girlfriends father, he is one fucking douche.

"Okay, this is going to fucking far," I finaly spoke. My hands rested on Amy's slender shoulders as I pushed her behind me. If things with this douche got out of hand, I didnt want her put in harms way.

Mike sneered at me, his dark eyes roaming up and down my tall frame. He was shorter than me but not as short as Amy, yet he still radianted the confidence he had in the fact that he thought he could kick my ass. Dude, you cant even reach my fucking tall ass, I thought.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are? Some Marilyn Manson reject?"

My eyebrows rose at his hostile tone. I kept my hands on Amy who was now stood behind me; I could feel her trying to move around me but I just pushed her back. She doesnt need this guys shit and neither do I.

"Im Andrew fucking Biersack, the guy who is dating your daughter and the guy who is obviously the better human being in this situation."

I tried to keep my anger contained as best I could, and I thought I did quite well considering this little prick was insulting me just because of the way I look. This isnt High Scool anymore, Im not going to go run to my locker and write a fucking song- Im going to sort this shit out right now.

"You look like a piece of black string with a face, not a fucking human being," he scoffed. Mike slowly ran his hand through his dirty hair again before bringing both hands back to his side and balling them into fists.

"What the fuck, Mike?!" I heard Amy's high, angry voice come from behind me. Her body was still twitching under my palms but I kept restraining her.

"Dude, you dont have to be an ass," CC chimed in, aiming his words at Mike. I wanted to see CC's facial expressian as he said that, surely it would be amusing, but my eyes never left Mike's bulky frame or his structured face.

"Well, at least Im taking better care of your daughter than you ever did." My words were filled with venom as I hoped to hit Mike where it hurts.

My words must have had some effect because I watched as his hazel eyes flashed up to mine; I saw nothing but pure anger inside the flat ovals. His hands started to shake slightly at his sides, his skin straining against his knuckle bones as he tightened his fists.

The next thing I knew, those fists were aiming for my face.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter has taken so long! Ive started another story called '50 Shades Of Biersack' which Ive been working on lately and I also have a fucking horrible cold. Seriously, 'man-flu' is a slight cough compared to this plauge I have. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for keeping an interest in this story guys. You are all super fucking awesome! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

***Andy POV***

The next thing I knew, stabbing pain was aching throughout the upper right half of my face. I knew this pain- I had suffered several years of similar stuff at high school- but this, this hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Fuck!" I yelled as my body twisted around and I fell to the floor. I landed on my knees and left hand, my right hand rushed to cradle my aching face. With my knees taking most of the impact, I felt the hard pavemant tear through the thin material of my pants and then the stinging of gravel slicing the skin of my kneecaps.

"Andy!" I heard Amy yell as I hit the floor. Her small hands were on my shoulders instantly and the slight pressure of them made me feel a little better, just the fact that she was with me, I could face anything.

"What the fuck did you just do?" She screeched. Im assuming her angry words were aimed at Mike considering he had just punched me in the face. That asshole.

Ignoring whatever the asshole was going to reply with, I tried to open my eyes. The aching on my upper right side of my face was still there and my vision was off. As I tried to focous on the cracks on the pavement, a sharp pain shot through my head. Fuck, I am going to have one monster of a migraine. Everything seemed to have a blurryness to it and Im almost positive that Mike had given me a black eye.

I felt Amy's gentle hands hook around my elbows as she cooed soft words in my ear which I couldnt focus on. CC's and Jake's hands soon pressed against me too, helping Amy help me stand on my feet again.

My knees felt weak beneath me and I could feel the stinging on my kneecaps, but I managed to stand with the help on my friends and girlfriend. I still gently pressed my hand against my throbbing face; it was fucking hurting like a bitch.

"Andy, are you okay?" I heard Amy say. Her voice was close to me and I could pick out her gentle hands from all the others on me, holding me up.

"Yeah, yeah. This fucking hurths though."

Suddenly, I was being pulled forwards. I dragged my feet behind me in a clumsy way. Why the fuck was the floor still spinning?

"You can stay the fuck away from me. And my friends," I heard Amy yell. Her voice was directed away from me and I could only assume that she was talking to Mike.

I kept my eyelids shut so the floor wouldnt spin but continued to listen for his reply.

"Amy, darling, I only came here to tell you to pack your things. So you go do that and then we can leave, otherwise I will have to get your mother involved in this even more."

"Im not your darling! And you can go fuck yourself, Im not going anywhere with you. You can tell mum that, too. Now get out of my way." I felt Amy let go of me as she spoke. I also heard a little huff and then a door opening. Straight away, she was back by my side.

My body was lead through the door which was soon slammed shut- hopefully on that cunts face- and then to Amy's living room.

"Here you go, man," CC said as all their hands let go of me.

I fell back onto the sofa and sighed, my face was fucking killing me. The sofa dipped slightly as someone sat beside me, their body radiating warmth. I knew it was Amy instantly. I always knew when she was around me. I love her and I have no fucking clue how I went so long without her before.

"How are you feeling?" She said as I felt her small hands stroke my hand that was resting on my aching face. Her touch still send little currents through my skin, it was like electricity.

Slowly, I opened my eyes a tiny bit, hoping the room wouldnt continue to spin. "Well, its not as bad as when I broke my ribs, I guess." My vision focused on Amy's beautiful face. She was slightly blurry but I was relieved to see that she wasnt spinning.

Amy looked at me with worry clouding her hazel eyes. "Andy, I think you might have a concussion. That twat hit you pretty hard." Her hand continued stroking mine and then gently went off to stroke her fingertips against my bruising skin.

I smiled at my beautiful girl, hoping to dismiss her worry. She didnt have to worry about me, Im always fine. Fuck, I should be worrying about her. Her fuck-up of a father was proberly still stood right outside her front door. And why did he want to take her with him... Away from me... Away from us?

There was a sudden pounding on Amy's front door. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long to update! Ive been busy and stuff but yeah, its updated now and I hope you like this chapter :) I promise to try and be faster with the coming updates.**

**Btw, its my birthday Friday (23rd Nov) so maybe some comments as a gift? lol ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

***Amy POV***

I stroked my fingertips gently across Andy's already bruising skin. His eye looked swollen but his hand seemed to cradle his head aswell, making me think that he could possibly have a concussion. I cant believe that bastard did this to him!

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

I looked to CC and Jake before getting up to go answer it. Obviously, it was going to be Mike. Im not stupid.

My back straightened and I squared my shoulders before opening the door.

"What?" I snapped at a smirking Mike. The bastard deserved way more than a harsh tone from me after what he had done to Andy. How fucking dare he hit my boyfriend! My anger only seemed to burn brighter as I looked at his tanned face.

Dark, hazel eyes slowly crept upwards to meet mine. "Im not leaving until you come with me, Amy." His tone was quite, calm... Threatening.

My anger seemed to flare even more- my blood pressure must have been so fucked up from this experience. "Just go. Im a legal adult, I dont have to go anywhere with you. Now fuck. Off." I managed to lace my voice with venom, it even sounded scary to me.

Mike sighed. "Okay, Amy, have it your way," he said before turning on his heel and striding off down my path. He reached the kurb before he turned back and said, "I will just have to wait until your mother comes back. Lets see what she says."

I watched him wearily as he walked further away. He turned the corner at the end of my street, fuck knows where he was going.

I slammed my front door shut in anger. Who cares if he talks to mum, Im still not leaving.

My legs quickly carried me back to Andy, the place where every inch of me wanted to be. I tiredly kneeled on the floor in front of him and raised my slender fingers to his face again.

Andy's long fingers moved from his face to my cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles in my skin.

I smiled and leaned into his hand. His touch was warm and sweet.

In that moment, I knew that nothing bad could really happen to me while I had Andy. I mean, I was nearly raped for fuck sake! But Andy saved me. Andy. Its always been Andy and I know he is the one. The only one I will ever want and need.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for this crappy, short chapter. Im having some serious writers block so please go ahead and message me or comment with ideas you would like to share. It would be super helpful :)**

**Love you all and thank you so much for keeping interest in this story xx**


End file.
